The Love That Mends And Tears
by FangamerBowiextreme
Summary: Sequel to "To Forgive A Stollen Heart"  We last left Sarah and Jareth as happy newlyweds, but nothing good ever lasts for very long.  When a new surprise lands in their lap, everything becomes critical as a forgotten foe rises to tear it all down.
1. Blindside

Chapter 1, Blindside

Sarah sat in her study, combing through stacks of paperwork. In only a month she had seemingly conquered the role of Goblin Queen. She stared at the pile of papers and groaned. She'd been sitting for hours going through complaints and conspiracy's, deciding what was worthy of being viewed by the King.

Dropping the quill she had been holding, she slumped and rested her head in her palm. She looked over to Mage, who was sitting quietly in the corner. Sarah eyed her for a minute, Mage didn't look up.

"Yes, My Lady?" She asked. Sarah sighed. "Care to take a break?" She finally looked up at her.

"No..." Sarah said with a huff. "I'm on my last stack. I don't know how Jareth managed to do all this on his own." She said.

"His Majesty is quite fond of time alteration." She replied flatly. Sarah rolled her eyes back to the remaining stack of papers.

Suddenly, she felt firm hands clasp her shoulders. Light blonde hair tickled her ear, as she heard the seductive whispers of a familiar voice.

"And thanks to you, I can live in the now." Jareth purred. He had started to gently massage her shoulders, causing Sarah to smile. She tilted her head back, and gave him a welcoming kiss. "I was wondering where you've been all day. Hard at work as usual?" He asked, moving to the side of the desk. Sarah sat back in her chair.

"Someone has to get all this done. That stack is for you." She said, pointing to a small pile of papers off to the side. Jareth raised a curious eyebrow.

"And the other pile?" He asked, eyeing the mountain of papers scattering the room.

"Completely pointless, irrelevant, and an utter waste of time." She huffed, not understanding how so many people could bombard the castle with such stupidity.

Jareth smiled at her, leaning in against the table.

"Come, you've done enough for today." He gestured for her hand. She looked from him to the small stack of papers on the desk with an annoyed expression. He turned to Mage. "I think Mage can handle the rest." Mage nodded from her spot in the corner. He turned away and again offered his hand to Sarah.

She laid her palm gently on his and let him pull her to her feet. She staggered for a moment, feeling dizzy all of the sudden. Jareth wrapped an arm around her waist to help steady her. There was a churn in her stomach that made her uneasy.

"Still not feeling well, my love?" He inquired. She shook her head, trying to orient herself.

"I'm fine. Just haven't eaten much today is all." She unconsciously grabbed his arm as if she were about to fall. Jareth noticed her blind gesture and grew concerned.

"Well then we stall eat. A feast will be prepared before we even enter the dining hall." He tried to cheer her up. She gave a weak smile as they started to exit the room.

Once they were gone, Mage stood and crossed to the desk. She too was concerned for Sarah, and unsure of how to go about it. Deciding that the matter was not her place, she resumed Sarah's work.

Jareth led Sarah down the corridor leading towards the dining hall. He was growing more and more wary of her health, trying to dismiss it as his own paranoia. He handled her as if she were made of glass. Sarah noticed this behavior and did her best to convince him she was perfectly fine.

By the time they'd made it to the dining hall, her stomach had settled. Jareth watched her with a fearful look of anxiety. She returned a disapproving eye before taking her seat, which he had rushed to pull out for her.

"Jareth, really, I'm fine. You can stop acting like I'm made of paper." She lectured.

"I'll take care of you the way I see most fit." He said, taking his seat at the head of the table. "You take your health for granted precious." He added. She waved a hand at him.

"I feel fine! Maybe I'm just stressed. You do have me working day and night after all." She teased.

"If you feel it will make you less stressed, I can abstain to strictly working you during the day...or the night. Which ever you prefer." He gave a mischievous sneer. She caught on to his word play.

"You can work me any time of the day, Your Majesty." She said playfully, reaching for her fork.

The day progressed as usual. After their dinner, Jareth left to resume his duties while Sarah retired to their chambers to await his return. After his final meeting with the Council, Jareth sat in thought. Mage watched form her seat, usually he would be the first to poof away. Something was obviously wrong.

"Sire, may I ask what is bothering you?" She asked. His head shifted slightly.

"Hm? Nothing." He stood and turned to leave. Mage raised an eyebrow.

"Majesty." She muttered. He stopped in his step.

"It's Sarah...I can't help but think there's something more to this stomach bug she claims to have. I'm sure I'm just overreacting." Normally he wouldn't open up so easily, but his thoughts were frazzled with apprehension.

"Perhaps you should calm down, try to think clearly." She wanted to tell him why Sarah was anything but dying. The words were practically jumping off her tongue.

"I know. I've just...never felt such concern for another." He laughed with his own realization.

"Well, I'm sure you're right to be concerned. Maybe you're just not picking up the right signs." She spoke carefully.

"What do you mean?" He asked. She was waging a war inside, trying to find the right words as to spell it out for him.

"Just pay attention to any new...developments." She replied.

"What sort of developments?" He wasn't catching on in the slightest. She couldn't take it anymore, and started exiting the room.

"You'll know when you see it...if for nothing else." She muttered on the end. For such a clever man, she couldn't believe how dimwitted he was being.

Jareth left right after, still not sure of what to make of Mage's words.

He slowly opened the door to his and Sarah's chambers. It was dark. The light from the fire cast a golden hue over the dimly lit room. Sarah didn't notice his arrival. She was laying along a couch in front of the fire place, lost in the flicker of the flames. Her hand gently traced along her abdomen. She did however, hear the door click shut from across the room.

Jareth slowly crossed the room, kneeling down beside her. The angle of the fire cast a dark shadow across his face. Her eyes fluttered as he stroked away the hair from her face.

"Feeling better, love?" He asked, his finger tracing along her jaw.

"Yes, actually." She replied.

He lowered his head to hers, and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Their mouths lingered for a moment, before his tongue pushed apart her lips. With their tongues firmly entwined, they deepened the kiss. His hand moved to cup her face as he moved into her. She trailed her hand along his arm in return. He continued leaning into her, so much so, he was practically on top of her.

Her free arm wrapped itself around his neck, as he moved his own around her waist. His other arm explored its way up Sarah's thigh. She sat up a bit, trying to move over so he could join her on the couch. To her surprise, he quickly pulled her from the couch and onto the floor. She landed with a gentle thud, waiting for his lips to returned to hers.

As if he'd heard her thoughts, he resumed their passionate kiss. His hands gently caressing the curve of her body. The light from the fire made her glow. He pulled away to take in the sight of her. Neither spoke a word, there was nothing to be said. The fire crackled, as they watched the shadows dance across one another.

Very slowly, he lowered his head, placing weightless kisses along her chest. She turned her head as he made his way up her neck. His kisses became soft nips as he started to move against her. He now rested perfectly between Sarah's legs, her dress rising with each undulating motion. Aside from the quickening pace of their breathing, each was silent.

She ran her leg up the length of his, locking it around his pelvis, continuing his motion. He then started to trail down her neck once more. As his mouth reached the top of her breast, her clothing started to fade away. He made a trail of kisses down the center of her chest leading to her belly button, only stopping once the remainder of her clothing had vanished. He then returned his face to hers in a loving kiss.

She ran her fingers over his shoulders and under his shirt, feeling the contours of his chest. As she pushed, his own clothing started to fade.

Jareth pulled his face away from hers once again. His hand traced the outline of her face, while his thumb caressed her chin. He stared at her for a long moment, fully appreciating her beauty. She stared back, lost in his mismatched eyes. She hadn't realized he had positioned himself at her opening, and in one gentle thrust he entered her. She gasped, and he didn't move, relishing the feel of her warmth. Bringing his lips back to hers, he started to move inside her.

It was slow, there was no holding back or restraint of passion. He wasn't thinking about his pace, he wasn't thinking about anything. All he saw was Sarah's sparkling eyes, and all he felt was the love that coarsed between them.

Sarah had never felt this before. Normally there was such heat, such passion. The slow irregularity of his thrusts were like a steady climb to the top for her. She was forced to pull her mouth away from his, and as if a cork had been removed they both let out muffled moans and heavy pants. He bore his head into her shoulder, giving light kisses along her neck. She ran her hands up and down his back.

Sarah felt him harden considerably within her, the feeling of his approaching climax making her moan louder. FInally, the spot he'd been hitting exploded within her, causing her back to arch from the immense pleasure. She let out deep gasps as a wave of ecstasy washed over her. Soon after, Jareth lost himself to her, releasing the same exasperated gasps as he let himself go.

Neither had moved for a long time, locked in a timeless kiss. After a while, they settled themselves into a comfortable position.

Jareth and Sarah laid by the fire. He had conjured an assortment of pillows and blankets to cushion the two. Her eyes were heavy, growing tired from the serenity of the fire. Jareth lay over her legs, placing gentle kisses all around her abdomen. He took in her scent, kissing the spot on her stomach just below her belly button. She ran her fingers through his hair.

He felt something tug at the back of his mind and paused.

"Sarah, how are you feeling?" He asked, not yet looking up at her.

"Wonderful." She said with a grin. Jareth thought a moment, Mage's words played through his mind, he was obviously missing something. _What did she mean...she knows something, something she didn't want to say. It must be obvious, something I would never think to consider..._ He thought. He gently rested his face on her stomach as he thought.

It was silent, Sarah never looked down to see the light bulb go off in Jareth's mind.

"Sarah, I know why you have been feeling ill." He stated flatly. She peered down at him with interest.

"And what reason is that?" She asked. He brought his hands to hold her waist, as he turned his head to lay against her as if he were listening for something.

"Because you are with child." He wasn't sure he had actually said it, the sheer enormity of such a thought seemed to send him into a shock. She tried to move, but he wouldn't release her. He stared into the fire as the realization hit him full force.

"What!" Sarah screamed.


	2. Baby Chapter

Chapter 2, Baby Chapter

"What? What do you mean _I'm with child_?" Sarah exclaimed.

Jareth stared at the fire, a broad smile spread across his face. He squeezed her tighter as she tried to free herself. He started kissing her stomach, looking up at her with a boyish grin.

"Jareth stop! How do you know I'm pregnant? How is that even possible?" She was pushing him, trying desperately to free her lower half from his clutches. He started kissing his way up her body, much to her distress.

"No, I will not stop." He said once his face met hers. He'd never looked so happy. "I know. It all makes sense, all of Mage's hints. I should have seen it before." His smile turned to a sneer. "And as for how it is possible, do you really need me to explain that to you?" She gave him a scowl of disbelief.

"I know damn well how it happened! What ever happened to _the Fae are an infertile race_?" She said with a sarcastic tone. Jareth eyed her playfully.

"Well, to be more specific, female Fae are extremely infertile. Male Fae are considered to be amongst the most fertile of any species. This is to heighten the chance of procreation, and why we are so...lascivious." He lectured with a confident tone. Sarah's eyes just about exploded out of her head.

"And no one thought to tell me this sooner? What the hell! It's only been a couple months!" She was practically yelling. Jareth leaned back from her a bit.

"I guess I never thought of the consequences of you still being a mortal. Apparently we truly are a perfect match." She didn't say anything, letting out a huff as she settled herself down. Jareth's smile wavered. "I trust you know how rare this is, and how lucky we are to be granted such an opportunity so early on." He paused. "Are you not happy to be carrying my child?" His body grew tense, and his expression cold.

Sarah looked at him sharply.

"Of course I'm happy." She gave him a look of offense. "I just wish I had a little heads up before hand." She said, crossing her arms and looking away from him, trying to abate her anger. He wasn't sure how to respond, all his excitement was draining fast. He dipped his head and kissed her wrist.

"I am sorry, you should have been informed. I know I said we had time, and you have my remorse if this is not what you want." His voice was lain with sorrow and regret. She looked down at him, wishing to simply withdraw her outburst.

"Jareth, stop. Of course this is what I want, we're going to be a family. I know how much this means to you, and you better know it means just as much to me. I'm sorry for the way I acted, I was just caught off guard." She reached down to caress his face.

He wrapped his hand around hers, and gave it a light kiss. Without a word, he moved to her, and pull her into an embrace. She returned his love, and his worries faded.

"You've given me more than I could ever hope to ask for, and granted me more happiness than I deserve. I will do everything in my power to do the same." He said into her hair. She gave a light laugh.

"Jareth, you already have." She whispered back. After a moment, she pushed him away slightly. "What did you say about Mage giving hints?" She asked. Jareth shook his head slightly with a smile.

"She's been dropping hints for a while now, I never picked up on them however. She practically wrote it out for me this evening, I can't believe I didn't catch on sooner." She gave him a perplexed stare. "Sarah, she is my caretaker, a nanny, a midwife, whichever term you prefer. She knows these things. She's probably known since the night you conceived." He looked at her with a smirk.

"Well, if I'm getting sick already then I must be at least a month, close to two at the least, which means..." She recalled the events that almost tore them apart forever. "And if Mage knew the whole time..." She couldn't finish her thought, and Jareth didn't want her to. Instead, he held her tighter, running his hand along her back. After a minute, he pulled away to look at her.

"Come, I think it's time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow." He said, picking her up from the floor and carrying her to the bed. She eyed him as he tucked them both in.

"I have a feeling you're going to go insanely overboard with all this." She said as he laid down beside her, molding his body to hers.

"Have I ever?" He purred sarcastically, placing gentle kisses along the back of her neck. She smiled into the dark.

"Please, you live by your sense of overdramatic flare." She teased, snuggling into him.

"And you love every inch of it." He replied, licking along the length of her ear.

"Yes I do." She said with a yawn.

He placed one final kiss upon her shoulder, and soon, they both drifted off to sleep. Jareth's hand wrapped itself around her waist, resting over her belly. Sarah's hand rested over his, her fingers entwined with his.


	3. Tangled Paramountcy

Chapter 3, Tangled Paramountcy

Sarah awoke as she usually did, to the sounds of chirping birds and the pale rays of morning light. Today however, something was different. She rolled around in bed, trying to untangle herself. She stopped when she noticed it wasn't just blankets keeping her locked in position.

Sarah looked down to see the golden wisps of Jareth's hair peeking over the mounds of fabric. She was a little surprised; usually, Jareth was gone by the time she woke up. She rarely saw him in the morning, he liked to start his routine early, and she liked to sleep in. What also surprised her was the fact that he was still asleep. Jareth usually rose with the sun, he was always up before her. And yet here he was, almost ten thirty and still fast asleep. She stared at him with interest.

"Good morning my love." He grumbled into a pillow. She smiled, pushing stray hairs from his face.

"It certainly is." She spoke quietly. " Not that I'm not thrilled to see your face in the morning light, but may I ask why you're still here?" He rolled over on his back and stretched, wincing once the light caught his face.

Sarah gave him a once over. _The morning after_ was a good look on him. The blanket had trailed itself down his body, resting just below his belly button. His slim figure and pale skin shone like the sun. The muscles in his torso and arms danced as he shifted around the bed.

"I thought I deserved a day off." He replied, his voice still hoarse. She leaned into him.

"Does that mean I get the day off as well?" She said with a playful tone. He looked at her with a slight grin.

"My dear, as far as I'm concerned you may have every day off. In fact, I would prefer it that way." He said casually. She gave him a slight look of confusion, and then it clicked. _He's really going to go all crazy overprotective isn't he? If it's starting now I can't imagine what he'll be like in a few months. If he has his way I'll be locked in a tower for the next nine months! _

"Jareth, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm unable to function in my daily routine. You can't lock me up until the baby is born" He almost glared at her, as if that was exactly what he was going to do. "Let's compromise then. You can be as over protective as you want, when I can no longer wear a corset. Fair?" She tried to bargain for as much freedom as she could, and then he jumped on top of her.

"No, I do not think that is fair." He said. Sarah laughed a bit.

"Well that's the point isn't it?" She gave him an innocent smile.

"That look doesn't work on me pet. We both know I've taken every drop of innocence you ever had." He said with a snake's grin.

He hadn't meant there to be any sexual tension, but from Sarah's position that was all that filled the air between them. He was directly on top of her, his long blonde hair draping over her body. They were both still completely naked, a factor Sarah took into high consideration. She brought her hands to his chest, rubbing them along his contours, and returning his own mischievous smile.

She lifted her head slightly, and planted sensual kisses along his collar bone. Her kisses turned to gentle nips and licks as she made her way up his neck. He turned his head slightly in arousal, and she felt another part of him start to stir as well. She started sucking on his neck, and teasingly licking his ear, sending subtle jolts down his spine. She started moving against him, arching her back as to push herself harder against him. He let low moans escape as he lowered himself further into her clutches.

She continued to tease him until she was sure he was on the verge of taking over. Once reaching that point she stopped, and pulled away from him. He was all rilled up, watching her intently, not sure what she was doing. She gave him a sly smile and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"If you think I'm too fragile to do my duty or sort through your paperwork, then I'm too fragile to let this go any further." She purred. "Does that work on you?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"You can be so cruel." He purred in return. She waited. "I believe I am forced to accept...for the time being" He said after a moment, bitting Sarah's lip as he did so.

He started kissing her neck, moving down to her chest. He teased her nipple with his tongue and started moving against her. She felt a sudden flash of heat wash over her. She arched her pelvis towards his as he thrust. He was positioned right at her entrance, the head teasing her folds as it entered her ever so slightly before pulling away. He would enter a little further with each contact. Sarah was on edge, waiting for the moment he entered her fully.

She was surprised, and a little angry when he stopped and moved off of her. He leaned into her ear as he rose from the bed.

"I can be cruel too." He purred. Sarah snarled.

Before She could respond, Mage casually strolled into the room. The little woman nearly fainted when she saw her King standing completely naked to the side of the bed.

"Oh Your Majesty! I am so sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't think you would still be here, oh my..." She rambled, flailing her arms and turning away from the two of them.

Jareth gave little reaction, and Sarah watched with great amusement, trying to hide her chuckles as Mage shuffled around in embarrassment.

"Didn't I tell you once before to be more wary upon entering my chambers?" Jareth said with a commanding tone. Mage continued to rant.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes Your Majesty. Again, please forgive me. I didn't mean to intrude on anything." She spat.

"Mage, calm down." Sarah laughed. "I've never seen you so worked up. You're telling e you've never seen him naked before?" She couldn't get over all the emotion coming from the little Goblin. Jareth, seemingly unaffected by the situation, had moved towards the dresser.

"Of course I have." She said, recalling all the awkward mornings of walking in on her King with one random woman after another. "I just, wasn't expecting it this time." After all the times of catching glimpses here and there, she certainly wasn't expecting to see his entire rear view in an exposing stance when she came to dress Sarah for the day.

"Mage, I'm taking the day off. I trust you can keep things in order?" Jareth called from across the room, still in the nude. She had finally settled down.

"Of course." She answered.

"Good. Sarah will not be requiring your services this day as well." She nodded and turned to leave. Sarah watched from the bed. "And another thing." Jareth continued. "In this instance I will let it go, but do not keep anything from me again. Do you understand?" He wasn't angry with her, but he couldn't have his first advisor keeping secrets from him either.

"Yes, please for give me." She said with a bow.

"None is needed." He replied flatly. Sarah interjected.

"Mage, how did you know?" She asked. The little woman paused before answering.

"I just did." Mage answered. Sarah started to fidget from beneath the covers.

"How far along am I? If you know that is." She said. Mage eyed Jareth, who was still sorting through the dresser, before she spoke.

"Somewhere around two months." She answered. Sarah gave Jareth an incriminating eye. As if he could sense it, he turned slightly to look at her.

"Well you didn't waste any time did you?" She teased.

"So it would seem." He eyed her messy appearance and grinned. Mage spoke up once more.

"Now that this is out in the open, I offer my congratulations." She said with a grand bow.

"Thank you." Sarah said. "Jareth tells me you're a midwife, I'll be needing to speak with you soon. I have some questions." Mage nodded.

"Of course My Lady." She turned to exit the room. "Oh, and one more thing. You may wish to see your father, he's been waiting for you two to figure it out for some time now." She said while running out of the room, not wanting to explain.

Jareth and Sarah exchanged blank stares as the door slammed shut.


	4. An Ominous Joy

Chapter 4, An Ominous Joy

Jareth and Sarah stood before the High King. Jareth sent him a stone scowl, practically tapping his foot with irritation. Sarah exchanged glances between the two, waiting for some one to break the silence. Linae sat in a chair towards the corner of the room absentmindedly knitting away at something.

"So, what was so urgent it demanded my immediate attention?" Oetheron asked, breaking the awkward silence. Sarah almost laughed, having to actually hide her smile. Jareth hadn't decided on which reaction to give his father, falling back to a firm stance.

"I must say father, with all your flare and excitement, it is a wonder you were able to contain yourself all this time." Jareth stated flatly. Linae looked up from her knitting, curious as to this secret her husband was keeping.

"Why my son, what ever do you mean?" He asked with a sarcastic smile. Sarah instinctively placed her hand over her abdomen, as Jareth wrapped his around her waist.

Jareth cocked his head slightly, looking past Oetheron to his mother.

"Tell me mother, are you aware you are expecting a grandchild?" He sneered. Linae's eyed widened considerably.

"What?" She exclaimed with disbelief, tearing her gaze to her husband. Oetheron gave an incriminating shrug, and turned towards a cart holding some refreshments.

"Ah, I take it you've finally figured it out. I was getting a little worried to be honest." He said casually, Linae still gaped at his back.

"Tell us, is the whole Underground waiting for us to_ figure it out_?" He said with agitation. Sarah continued to chuckle from the side.

Sensing his son's anger, Oetheron chose to approach the more sated Sarah. He took her hand in his and gave her a warming grin.

"I knew you would make a fine queen. You will bear him many children, I know it." He gave her a wink. She bowed slightly in return.

"I will do my best." She replied with a smile, causing him to release a light laugh. He then turned to his son, who was still scowling at him.

"And you, must you always be so dark and suspicious?" He paused, giving him a curious eyebrow. "Here you are with such a heavy look of disgust, you should be overjoyed! You have a beautiful Queen, a prospering kingdom and an heir on the way all within a few short months! Well done my boy!" Oetheron bellowed, patting his son on the back; the force of which nearly causing him to stumble forward.

A shallow smile creeped across Jareth lips as Sarah and his father let loose joyous laughs. A baffled Linae finally broke the heartwarming scene.

"Wait. You're telling me _she's_ with child? And you knew how long? Why was I not told?" She demanded, rising from her seat and crossing the room. Oetheron eyed her as she spoke.

"It was not my place to reveal such information. They needed to unravel this happy mystery on their own, do you not agree my Queen?" He spoke light hearted, but his stare warned her not to ruin their celebration. She paused for a moment, finding the right response.

"How in the Underground has this happened? It's unheard of, such a legendary blessing." Her tone soothed as she spoke. Jareth gave Sarah a mischievous twinge of his brow that did not go unnoticed.

"Sarah is a mortal, not completely Fae yet. This child was conceived before she even started the transformation. A pairing of the species, as it seems, is most fruitful." He spoke to his wife, but stared at his son and his lovely bride. "Or, the fates have truly blessed us." He added in a daze. He turned from the group and began pacing the room. "Now that you are aware, I am free to start preparations."

"For what?" Sarah asked. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"For the celebration of course! My dear daughter, I do not think you fully realize the rarity of this. My wife had not been with child for over a hundred years when we were first married." He exclaimed in his usual dramatic manner. As Oetheron went about in his rant, Linae approached her children, turning to Sarah first.

"I know you are aware of my hesitation, but you have truly exceeded all expectation. I am thrilled with this news, I give my blessing to you both." Sarah dipped her head slightly. She was always a bit wary when in the company of the High Queen. Jareth watched the display with equal caution.

Linae turned to her son and gave a warming smile, placing her hand against his cheek in a loving caress. She looked as though she was about to say something when she suddenly turned away. Jareth didn't fully understand the strange behavior of his mother, and was soon distracted by the ramblings of his father.

"You must go." He said all of the sudden, Jareth raised a questioning eyebrow. "I have much planning, and all of the Underground to tell. She must see a doctor at once, she is neither human or Fae and there is no way to tell how this pregnancy will progress." He gave Jareth a serious eye, causing Sarah to give them a concerned look of worry.

The next moment he was gone, leaving Sarah and Jareth swatting away at the puff of sparkling dust left in his wake. When all had settled, Linae gave a nod and exited the room, leaving them alone in the study. When they were alone, Sarah turned to Jareth.

"What does he mean by all that? Am I going to be ok?" She was worried now, a million thoughts running through her head. Jareth took her into a loving embrace, stroking her back in a soothing motion.

"It's not as grim as he make's it sound. That's just him being-" He paused, searching for the right words.

"Dramatic?" She said with a laugh. Jareth laughed in return.

"Heh, yes. All it means is that a human pregnancy is different than a Fae pregnancy, and since you are in the middle things aren't set in stone. Once the doctor examines you, things should become a little clearer." He said, pulling away slightly to look down at her. She wasn't as frightened after his explanation, but she still had that worried look on her face.

He smiled down at her, caressing her chin with his thumb.

"Come my love, I believe you wanted to speak with Mage? She should be able to explain things better than I." His hand moved to cup her cheek, and she leaned into his calming caress.

The next thing they knew, they were back at the castle. Mage was busy sorting through paperwork, when her masters suddenly materialized in the center of the study.

"Ah, you're back. I trust the news went well?" She asked from behind a stack of papers.

"Yes. You may cease." Jareth said to her. "I can take over, go with Sarah, I'm sure you have much to discuss."

He turned to Sarah, placing a hand gently on her hip as he leaned down to kiss her. It was sweet and innocent, and made her eyes flutter.

"I will see you when the sun sets, if not sooner." He said, lost in her glowing eyes. Mage had scurried towards the door, waiting. Sarah gave a bashful smile at the intimacy of his stare, before turning towards the door. A huge smile beamed across her face as she made her way back to their chambers. She hoped he would always be so charming. _ I don't think I'll ever get used to that._ She thought, and her smile grew.

Jareth sat in his study, his mind completely blank as he reached for his quill and ink. Never had he been so happy while doing paperwork. The hours seemed to fly by, only making his joy grow. He finished the stack of papers, and moved on to daily court, and after that to his Council meeting. For once he felt undistracted, able to fully listen and decipher each and every one of his subjects complaints. He actually partook in his council, offering his own ideas to pending laws and courses of action instead of just skimming and signing off. The old wrinkled members of his council watched with interest and worry at the dramatic change in their King's demeanor, paying particular attention to the smile that never once left his face.

Meanwhile, Sarah and Mage sat by the fire. For hours it seemed she bombarded Mage with one question after another.

"So, what happens with a Fae pregnancy versus a human one?" She asked. Mage leaned back in her chair.

"Well, I'm sure you know, that a human pregnancy usually lasts about nine months. Females are subjugated to different levels of sickness which is deemed normal. Fae pregnancies, however-" She paused, taking a breath. "Are highly unpredictable. Some last for three months, while others can last for three years...or longer." She eyed Sarah cautiously. "Since you conceived when you were still human, one would assume you'll have a human pregnancy. But, since then you have started transforming into a Fae, and that may impact the development of your child." Sarah shot her a look of worry. "Oh, don't worry my lady, the child will be fine. I merely refer to the length of time it will take. I do not wish to frighten you with this, but the next few months will be unpredictable. For all we know you may be in labor within the next two months." Sarah sat quietly, processing everything Mage had told her.

"I see..." Was her reply. "Alright then, I guess I'll just have to go with it." She added with a smirk.

Jareth entered the room soon after. Sarah greeted her King with a smile, and he returned a cold blank stare, standing in the doorway like a statue.

"Leave us." He said to Mage, never taking his gaze from Sarah.

The little Goblin hopped up and scurried out of the room at once. Sarah's smile turned to a look of concern. He didn't move, leaning back against the door as it shut behind Mage.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Just then she heard the lock click.

She moved as to get up and walk over to him. A sly sneer played across his face as he disappeared in a puff of glitter. She stared at the door a moment, a bit confused. She jumped slightly when she turned her head away from the door to see him crouched mere inches from her face. She let out a small gasp.

His eyes were dark and hazy, a hint of an evil smirk curled his lips. He drew in closer to her, inhaling deeply as he took in her scent.

"There's something so...alluring." He purred. She watched the light of the fire dance across his face, the shadows masking the intent in his eyes. She sat up slightly, and he moved yet again to fill the gap. "So intoxicating...so...unrelentingly...irresistible." His voice was deep with desire.

"About what?" She spoke just over a whisper.

"You. And me. Having a part of me inside you." His nostrils flared and he shook his head a bit. "To have the seed of our love growing inside you, I find the whole idea of it positively...arousing." He said with a mischievous grin and raising a devilish brow. She returned an inquiring eye as the corner of her mouth started to curl.

"Oh, really?" She responded.

She pushed past him and rose from the couch, walking seductively towards the bed. Jareth watched the way she swung her hips from side to side. She turned slightly, eyeing him with dark desire. She ever-so-slowly pulled at the arms of her dress; as it was a simply day gown, so she needed no unlacing. She stopped at one point, giving him bare shoulder and the tease of her hardened nipples she kept just barely hidden beneath the dress.

She looked away from him, turning her body so that only her rear view was visible. She then dropped the dress to the floor, leaving her body completely bare and exposed in the dim light. She took her hair in one hand and brought it over one shoulder, exposing the rest of her back. She then turned once again, leaning against the beam of the bed in a seductive pose. If there was one thing Jareth had taught her in past couple months, it was how to not be nervous or innocent. She had a new confidence and a sense of daring in her, and Jareth nearly exploded from her display.

She swung herself around the banister towards the bed, crawling to the center in a slow and exaggerated way. Once in place, she bent over, giving him a most revealing view.

A heat burned through his body as he watched her move. He clenched his teeth as his hands unconsciously gripped at the couch. He kept his expression stone. He tried to move, but his feet wouldn't let him. His heart was racing, and he felt a moist layer of sweat build along his brow. _ Am I really nervous? What is wrong with me? I don't know how many times I've had her, and yet I find myself unable to move. How marvelous! _

He sneered slightly at the thought of how she was able to best him in every instance, and he hoped it would always be that way.

Sarah waited patiently, not sure as to why he still hadn't moved. He saw the flicker of doubt in her eyes, bringing him out of his daze and giving him the strength to move again.

He walked towards Sarah, careful not to seem as if he were running at her. As he walked, he slowly dismissed his own garments, never taking his eyes from hers. By the time he reached the bed he still donned in his tight black breeches and knee high boots. He was working on the shirt, managing to pull it from its confinement, slowly plucking each button with the upmost grace. Sarah licked her lips as she watched, like a lion about to go in for the kill.

She waited for his next move. He dipped down slowly, bringing his face towards hers, a sly smirk graced his lips. Without a word he reached behind her, she thought he was merely trying to get closer, and gasped when he grabbed her feet from under her, pulling her towards the edge of the bed. She now sat on the end of the bed, looking up at his dark face with innocent longing. His sneer widened at such a display, and once again he reached behind her. But this time, he grasped onto her hair and pushed her face into his in a hungry kiss. He was rough and brutal, a primal energy blew between them with a devastating heat. He held onto the back of her head tight, she was forced to arch her head further to avoid the pain.

His free hand started clawing at her body, gripping her tender flesh in a passionate caress. Once his hand reached her hip, his grip tightened.

She brought her hand to his chest and literally ripped the remainder of his shirt from his body. She tried to tear her lips from kiss, longing to lick and bite at his hard nipples, but he refused to release his hold on her.

Unable to fight him, she decided to free him from the confines of his pants. With both hands, she ripped open his breeches and thrust her hand around the hardened length of him, stroking with a hard rhythmic motion. Jareth was starting to become distracted from the pleasure of her ministrations. He almost pulled away from her to gasp for air, but regained control just in time.

He reached down and grabbed her wrist, yanking it from him and holding it to the bed. No sooner had he done so, he found himself at the perfect angle to thrust himself into her. It was hard, and fast, completely unrelenting.

Sarah was forced to let out a scream, she wasn't ready for such force. Jareth took her shriek as a green light and proceeded to move inside of her. At first he just rocked himself back and forth, pulling out a little more each time before thrusting deeper and deeper than before. Soon, his pelvis was crashing into hers with more force than a hurricane.

They were both panting heavily, beads of sweat fell from Jareth's brow. Sarah wasn't even able to move, and yet she found herself growing hotter and hotter, a thin sheet of sweat glazing her body. He moved his head to bite her neck. He sucked hard, making sure he left his mark.

He leaned forward a bit, using his free arm to support himself on the bed while he still held the nape of Sarah's neck, keeping her elevated off the bed.

Being arched in such a strenuous position made Sarah jump at each thrust with both pain and pleasure. She wanted to scream, she wanted to orgasm so bad. It felt so good, so intense. Almost too intense, she couldn't focus. Try as she may he was literally fucking her brains out to the point where she couldn't concentrate on the sheer pleasure enough to bring her to a completion. And that's just how Jareth wanted it.

He wanted to take his time, to make the experience last as long as possible, and he'd be damned if he allowed her satisfaction so early on.

He gently lowered her on the bed, falling with her. His body was as close as it could get as he continued his rhythm. The new angle of her body sent jolts of sparkling pleasure up and down her spine. Then she felt it, the feeling she'd been waiting for. She started moaning loudly as Jareth sucked at her chest. She was so close, she could feel herself about to slip over the edge. She let out one final shriek- and then he stopped, and pulled out completely.

Her eyes shot open with rage, how dare he deny her at that moment! He took half a step back and looked at her with a menacing sneer. She returned an evil pout before lashing an arm around his neck, whipping him around to land on the bed.

He lay on his back, watching her with anticipation. She leaped at him, letting herself stratal over his waist. She gave him a seductive stare as she began to kiss her way down his chest, making strategic stops along the way. He jerked his head when he felt her tongue flicked across his nipple. She smiled slightly, and continued her way down.

She planted lingering kisses all around his belly button, letting them become more and more teasing as she descended down the soft trail of golden hair leading towards more pleasurable things. Although she was considered to be relatively inexperienced, she felt as though she was learning fast. The first few times they'd tried this she had been extremely nervous, and bashful. But not tonight.

The fiery passion that was burning between them gave her a new confidence. She eyed him like a predator the entire way down his body. She wrapped a firm hand around his member, and sent him an evil glare.

She started with a simple lick at the top of the head, and then continued with a few more irregular licks, each trailing a little further down the length of him. He throbbed with each sensation. She then gave him subtle kisses up and down his length as her fingers trailed in a gentle rhythmic motion.

His breathes became deep and heavy, trying to clear his mind of her teasing. Deciding she'd tortured him enough, she lowered her mouth and took as much of him as she could. He shut his eyes and let out gasp as the warmth of her mouth engulfed him. She moved at a steady pace, sucking a little harder each time she rose.

He started to move with her, cautiously. (The first few times he'd lost focus and nearly choked her.) This new found sense of daring gave Sarah the idea to test herself, seeing just how deep she could get him. As he rose to her, she would lower her head just a little. She relaxed her tongue, and realized just how far she could go. Jareth was considered to be above average at the very least, and she felt total victory at being able to wrap her lips around well more than half of him.

Jareth was going nuts. He'd wanted to be delicate with her in this situation, not wanting to push or hurt her. But what she was doing all on her own simply blew his mind. He couldn't believe how good it felt, for how inexperienced she was, she certainly had natural talent.

His hands clasped the bed, trying to restrain himself. He wanted control, make this feeling last as long as possible.

Meanwhile, Sarah was finding great amusement in the way Jareth was reacting to her. She started toying him with her lips and tongue, seeing what different reactions he would give her. She was not disappointed. After a few minutes, she felt him harden considerably, and knew he was close. Still angry with him, she waited until his panting became hoarse and regular, a sign he was close to giving in. With one last lick she withdrew her mouth from him. He looked down at her, almost flailing with frustration.

She crawled up his body, giving him his own devilish sneer as their faces met.

Immediately, Jareth grabbed her hips and rammed himself into her, pulling her down as he thrusted up. He latched into one of her breasts, and she had no choice but to lean against the headboard. He rocked her hips as he moved, feeling the heat and tension build around him.

She felt as though she was in shock, waiting for the inevitable.

"Ohmygod Jareth!" She screamed through clenched eyes and teeth.

Hearing the ecstasy in her voice made him let out a hoarse moan. He was so close, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"Ohmygod Jareth you're so fucking hard!" She screamed again.

And with that he couldn't hold back anymore. He lost all control, as he exploded inside of her. His hands started to tremble around her waist as tried to control himself with all his might.

A rush of heat filled Sarah immediately, she knew he'd released himself to her. She started rocking her hips as she realized the growing heat was coming from her also. Her breath quickened, and she dropped herself on top of him. Their bodies moved together, eyes locked as Sarah felt herself start to slip.

She rocked herself against him hard, finding his mouth in a starved kiss as she felt a bubble of erotic euphoria burst inside her. She moaned into his lips, shutting her eyes in the process. Her body became rigid, and started to tremble as her ecstasy overtook her. Jareth watched the look on her face with burning enthrallment.

Her orgasm seemed to last for hours, wave after wave continued to pound into her. She couldn't understand how she was still able to move. After a few more thrusts, the wave finally subsided.

She collapsed on top of him, and lazily rolled off to the side, nestling under his arm. Jareth seemed to come down after a moment, but Sarah was still panting. She looked up to see a satisfied grin across his face. He didn't bother to look down at her as he spoke.

"That my dear, was absolutely incredible. You are absolutely ridiculous in the most incredible way." His eyes were closed, obviously exhausted.

"So I'm getting better then?" She teased, and he squeezed her tight.

"I told you once before you couldn't get any better. You are perfect and tantalizing in every way." He took a deep breath. "And once again, you choose to defy me and all expectation." She laid her head against his chest and smiled. After a moment of silence she spoke up again.

"So, what was that all about anyway?" She asked, making him chuckle softly.

"Well, I figured I must be as rough with you as I can before I must lock you away in that tower." He laughed and flinched slightly when she bit his nipple.

After settling down, Jareth looked up at the ceiling. A huge smile spread across his lips as he stared at nothing.

"I can not tell you how happy you've made me. You're giving me a gift I could never deserve." She gave him a silent kiss in the darkness.

"Everyone deserves to be happy, especially you." She said.

"But are you happy, Sarah?" He asked, looking down at her in fading light of the fire.

"I love you Jareth, you've given me my dreams and so much more. The only thing to make my life better is to give life to our child. I know you'll be a wonderful father, and I can't wait...I'm just worried..that I won't be a wonderful mother." She trailed off, thoughts of her own runaway mother and her stepmother Karen flashing through her mind. Jareth watched her with disbelief.

"Sarah, how can you say this? From what you tell me, you were more of a mother to Tobby than that woman ever was. And I know you have issues with your mother; but all I can tell you, is that we will be a family, nothing will ever separate us, and I know in my heart that you will be the perfect mother to our child." He said with a heartfelt grin.

Sarah felt her eyes start to water, she couldn't get over how wonderful he was, how much he loved her. So much had changed between them in such a short time. She thought maybe her emotions were getting to her, that maybe her moods swings were starting.

Jareth watched the hundreds of thoughts that plagued her beautiful face, and pulled her close in the most loving embrace he could offer.

"Don't be upset my love, my Queen. Things have only just begun." He said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.


	5. Chroma And Caller

Chapter 5, Chroma And Caller

Sarah awoke to a tickling sensation in her lower abdomen. She started to toss, the feeling growing stronger. Finally giving in, she opened her eyes to see Jareth planting subtle kisses all around her belly button. He was already staring back, waiting for her to rouse.

She started to smile and say good morning, but the words never came. Instead, she leaped from the bed, nearly smacking Jareth in the face in the process.

Jareth lay bewildered as she leaped across the room, slamming the bathroom door behind her. Apparently, the tingling feeling wasn't just from his kisses. She was sick again.

Jareth watched with sympathy, remembering the past few times this had happened. He was so worried. Although he now knew the cause for her morning sickness, it didn't make him feel any better to see her suffer. Part of him felt as though he should comfort her, another part knew how stubborn she was and would not have him see her in such a way. She liked to handle herself.

After a moments contemplation, he resided to siting on the bed twiddling his thumbs, and staring at the door like a lost puppy.

When it seemed Sarah wouldn't be emerging for quite some time, Jareth decided to get ready for the day.

He put on some clothes and poofed himself as clean and glamorous as ever. Today, he wore tight black pants with his usual black boots, a flowing white poets shirt and a dark grey vest. With a flick of his wrist, the fire was lit and a small tray of fruits and bread appeared on the table.

He strode over towards the bathroom door. He raised his hand and paused, not sure if he should knock or just go in. He opened the door slowly, making sure she knew he was there.

Sarah stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. He noticed there were tear marks staining her cheeks. He stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. She gave him a look of acknowledgement, but continued to brush her hair. He placed a light kiss upon the top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. She looked at him through the reflection of the mirror, her eyes were still glazed.

"My stomach's still a little upset, but I'm fine." She said with a reassuring smile.

"You should relax today." His voice was soft, but his eyes were intent.

"Jareth, as you said last night, this is only the beginning. If I can't handle a little morning sickness now, I'm afraid I'l be incapacitated by the end of the month." She laughed. He knew she had a strong will, and she knew he was possessively overprotective.

"I do not like seeing you suffer when I am unable to do anything about it." He said.

"What are you going to do when I have the baby?" She said sarcastically. " Does the Underground even have epidurals? Or, any kind of pain medication for that matter?" She hadn't thought of what would happen when she actually _had_ the baby. The thought of being in labor without any kind of medication suddenly hit her.

"We have other methods." He answered, turning slightly to look down at her. She turned in his arms.

"You should go, I'm sure you're already way behind on everything, and I think I'm going to be in here a little while longer." It wasn't that she wanted him to leave, she just didn't want him to be witness to her being sick all over the place. Jareth gave a reluctant smirk, holding the sides of her face as he placed a kiss on the crown of her forehead.

"Then I shall take my leave. But I really do insist you take the day to relax." He spoke soft and loving. Sarah almost rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll think about it. Maybe I'll take a hot bath." She wondered aloud for his satisfaction. He let his hands trail down her waist before slipping through the door and off to his duties.

Jareth's office was flooded with papers. It seemed his father had wasted no time spreading the word. He sat for hours going through one congratulatory letter after another. Mage joined him, attempting to help him sort through all his mail.

"I'd like you to keep watch over Sarah. She's ill today, and I'd like for her not to be alone." He said from behind a stack of papers.

"She's taking a bath. She insisted I not wait around for her. She seemed a little disgruntled." Mage replied. Jareth smirked, but didn't look up.

"She doesn't take to playing the damsel. I told her to take the day off. Just make sure she's of good heath and spirits while I am away." He said. Mage bowed and went to exit the room.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." The one thing she'd been forced to get used to was being a go-between from Jareth to Sarah. At least she was getting the exercise.

Sarah had finished her bath, and was feeling a bit better. She decided to get some fresh air out on the balcony. _Maybe I'll go for a stroll through the gardens...I wonder what my friends are up to_. She wondered. It wasn't long until Mage entered the room and joined her on the balcony.

"You look radiant this morning my lady." She said. Sarah cocked her head and nearly snorted.

"Thanks Mage, but I feel like shit." She said playfully.

Although she didn't take Mage's compliment seriously, she truly was radiant. She wore a simple lavender dress with short sleeves. It was a slender fit, with no real laces and strings. Her hair was wavy, and her natural beauty shone in the bright morning light.

"Is there anything you would like me to get you?" She asked. Sarah thought for a moment.

"No, I pretty much devoured breakfast, and I'm not sure what the Underground's version of Tums is." She said light hearted. "I think I'll go to the gardens today, maybe see what Hoggle is doing." Her mind trailed off, scouring over the Labyrinth.

"I'm sure your friends would love to see you. Shall I call for them?" She asked.

"No...um, I don't no. I kind of just want to be alone for now. Should I be feeling this moody already?" Sarah asked. Mage gave a motherly grin.

"Anything you feel is completely normal. If you would like to be alone I can leave." She spoke. Sarah turned around to fully face her.

"No that's ok, I just meant I'm not sure I'm up for all their energy and excitement. Would you care to join me in the gardens?" She asked.

"Of course." Mage said with a slight bow.

Jareth had finally finished sorting through the days paperwork, coming down to the last envelope. He recognized the royal seal and proceeded to open it with interest. He gave a huff while reading it.

_To the King and Queen of the Goblins,_

_Upon the night of the new moon, you will be honored in celebration of the procreation of the next royal heir. In fealty, I send you my gift now._

_ The High King_

_Wow, thank you for inviting me to my own party father._ Jareth thought. No sooner had he read the letter, there came a knock at his door. He looked up in confusion, guests were usually ushered in, while servants simply entered at their discretion.

"Enter." Jareth commanded, placing the parchment down on the desk.

A tall broad shouldered man entered the room. He was a thick man, but not overweight. He had chestnut hair with heavy streaks of grey. He had a chiseled beard that framed his angled face. His eyes were a piercing grey, and there was a deep scar that went from his cheek up through his left eyebrow.

The man stood stiff and absolute, like a soldier waiting for Jareth's signal. Jareth's expression went from baffled to concerned, and finally a little joyous as he rose from his seat. He crossed the room, and embraced the man in a brotherly hug.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" He bellowed.

Sarah and Mage walked through the royal gardens, listening to the pleasant songs of birds blow through the breeze. It seemed every time she came here Sarah managed to find something new. This time, it was a tree. It was white, and had thin scraggly branches. It reminded her of a white birch from the Aboveground. It held beautiful white blossoms and strange pale fruit which resembled peaches.

"Mage, I don't believe I've seen this tree before. What is it?" She asked. Mage looked in the direction of Sarah's pointing finger and smiled. She was surprised she hadn't thought of it sooner. She looked up to Sarah with a witty eye, as if she were about to divulge some deep dark secret.

"That my Queen, is the tree of Natality." She said. Sarah looked from the little woman the the tree, and back again.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It is a special tree, only visible when one is about to give life." She revealed.

"So it's here because I'm pregnant?" Sarah clarified.

"Yes." Mage answered.

"Does it do anything?" Sarah inquired. Mage's voice became light and joyous.

"Actually, yes. Take a bite of its fruit." She gestured towards the tree. Sarah was reluctant, remembering the last time she ate a piece of unfamiliar fruit from a Goblin. "Oh, go on. Take a bite, if the juice turns your tongue blue it means your child will be a boy, and red if it is to be a girl." Sarah was intrigued. She stepped towards the tree and thought. Did she want to know what gender it would be? Would it really matter?

She thought of Jareth and wondered if he would prefer a boy or a girl. She ultimately decided he would be ecstatic with either and thought- _Oh_ _what the hell_!

She reached out and plucked a piece of the strange fruit from the nearest branch and examined it carefully. Mage kept gesturing her on. A little reluctantly, Sarah took a bite from the fruit. It was sweet and sugary, like candy, certainly not what she was expecting. After taking a moment to make sure her tongue had successfully absorbed all the juices, she swallowed.

With a little smile she turned to Mage, sticking her tongue out in an innocent way.

"Wwell? Wwhat collorr iszz my tonguee?" She tried to say.

Mage's eyes widened, and an almost eerie smile spread across her face.

"Purple." She said, causing Sarah to raise a confused eyebrow.


	6. Family Abound

Chapter 6, Family Abound

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" Jareth bellowed.

Just as he went to break the one sided embrace, a sly smirk cracked along the stiff man's face. Jareth's eyes nearly popped out of his head as the man pulled him in for a painfully heart warming squeeze.

"Jareth my boy! It is good to see you. It has been far too long!" He bellowed.

Once he was back on the ground and sure he hadn't been snapped in half, Jareth took his seat behind the desk, ushering his guest to do the same.

"Indeed, but I must know, what is the means for this visit. I was not told you were coming." His uncle sat in a chair across from him, enjoying the suspense of keeping a secret.

"I trust you received your father's summons?" He asked. Jareth raised a curious brow and glanced towards the paper still residing on his desk.

"Yes. He really is an obnoxious man, sending an invitation to my own party. And I really do detest his ominous sense of surprise." He felt himself start to ramble and reigned in fast. The large man gave a light chuckle.

"Nephew mine, must you really be so harsh? It runs in the family, maybe one day you'll will realize it too." He gave Jareth a lecturing eye. "But, unlike my dear brother, my sense of ominous surprise is far less." He said with a grin. "I suppose you must be dying to know why I've come to visit so unexpectedly? First, I must give my apologies for missing your lovely wedding. I was dealing with a rather nasty incident in the Aboveground, and have only returned just recently. And second-" He was cut off when a rather ecstatic young woman burst through the door.

"Jareth!" She screamed. Her sudden appearance made Jareth go straight into battle mode, practically jumping from his seat. His guest looked back at her with intrigue. She noticeably calmed down when she saw he had company.

She was panting furiously, as if she'd sprinted through the entire castle. The large man gave an amused huff, seeing the grand smile plastered on her face. Jareth was about to say something when his uncle beat him to it.

The mysterious man rose from his seat, and crossed the room towards Sarah. He took her hand and gave it a delicate kiss, giving her a more than obvious once over as he did so.

"My, my. Who do we have here? This wouldn't be your lovely wife would it Jareth? I say, something seems to have rustled her feathers." He said with a devilish grin, the same one as Jareth's, and the same as his father's.

Sarah looked to Jareth for an explanation, she was bursting at the seems to tell him something.

"Yes, this impulsive woman would be my Queen, the lady Sarah." She noticed a slight scowl on his face, apparently this wasn't the way to present herself to guests.

"Ah, but that is good. Keeps things exciting." He purred, never taking is eyes from hers. Before he could continue, Jareth's vein of possessiveness kicked causing him to rise from his place behind the desk and joined them by the door. He oh-so-slyly wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Sarah, this is my uncle Byron. He needs to learn his place around women." Jareth almost sneered. The newly named Byron gave a deep laugh.

"Nonsense! Women love me!" He said, releasing Sarah's hand and stepping slightly to the side. "It is an honor to meet such a beauty, Your Highness." He said close to her face, before moving to take his seat. "Now then, I'm glad you're both here, because what I am about to tell you relates to your wife rather than you, nephew." Jareth led Sarah to a little couch adjacent his uncle, his stare grew more wary at Byron's comment. "The reason I am here Your Majesties, is because I have been charged with the protection of your beautiful bride and her unborn child." Whatever they were expecting to hear, that wasn't it.

"What? that's nonsense, I don't need any _protection_." She started to wave a hand in front of her face. Jareth wasn't sure on how to respond.

"Well, the High King feels differently. You are about to bear the next heir to the High Throne my dear, this is not to be taken lightly." He looked from her to Jareth.

While he was talking, Jareth had grown more and more angry. _That arrogant bastard! How dare he insult me in such a way_! He screamed inside.

"I can manage Sarah's safety on my own." Jareth scowled, clearly insulted.

"My boy, this isn't about your father or your pride. This is about Sarah, and the fact that there are those who would benefit from the demise of this lovely creature here." He spoke to Jareth, but kept his eyes on Sarah.

Sarah grew a little worried, after the whole Alasdair incident, she thought it was all over. But now, there were still those who wished to hurt her and Jareth? And now she had another life to worry about, oh wait, two.

"I guess I wouldn't mind having you follow me around...I would feel safer I suppose, and I'd enjoy the company." She said with a reluctant smile.

Jareth was quiet, not happy about this new development, but slowly realizing it was for the best.

"Fine." Jareth spat after a moment. Sarah sensed things were about to get extremely awkward and decided to speak up.

"Ok, now that that's settled, could you give me and Jareth a minute alone?" She asked. Byron raised an eyebrow as he stood to leave.

"I'll be right outside, my lady." He said with strict obedience.

"Um, ok. I won't keep you too long." She said with a smile, practically jumping in her seat.

Once Byron had left the room, she turned to Jareth with a smile that was too big for her face. Jareth looked at her with caution.

"What?" He asked. Sarah grabbed him by the arms and leaned into him slightly, the anticipation building. With childlike innocence she stuck her tongue out at him. "Why are you sticking your tongue out at me?" He asked again. This time she actually did jump in her seat.

"It'ssthh purrrple!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I can see that." He gave her a concerned look. She rolled her eyes and repositioned herself on the couch.

"Jareth." She said, retracting her tongue back inside her mouth. "I was in the gardens today. Do you know what a Natality tree is?" She asked. Jareth thought for a moment, trying to recall any knowledge of such a thing. Sarah groaned with impatience. "Well there is a tree in the royal gardens, Mage told me about it, and I ate some of its fruit, and my tongue turned purple!" She exclaimed once again.

Jareth was confused and concerned as to the relevance of such information.

"Care to explain what that means exactly?" His voice was drawn out. She let out an aggravated sigh.

"Oh, you stupid man, of course you wouldn't know what it means!" Her anger was drowned by overwhelming joy. "The color the juice stains your tongue determines the gender of a woman's unborn child." She explained. Once Jareth understood, he became intrigued.

"And? Is purple a boy or girl?" He asked. Sarah's smile widened as she began bouncing up and down in his lap.

"Neither!" She shrieked, clapping her hands slightly as she spoke. Jareth raised a confused eyebrow, eyeing her as he thought.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" She couldn't get over how he could be so conniving at times, and so unwittingly blind at others.

"For such a clever man, things of this nature seem to skip right over your head don't they my love?" She teased. He processed her words, deciding whether or not he would take it as an insult. She couldn't take all this silent contemplation.

She started shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around him in a full embrace.

"Jareth, we're having twins." She almost whispered into his shoulder. "A boy and a girl." She added after a moment.

Jareth was silent. She grew worried, she was expecting some grand reaction almost instantly. She felt his arms wrap around her, and squeeze. They stayed like that for a few minutes, still utterly silent.

"Jareth, aren't you happy?" She asked, trying to pull away from him. She looked down into his face, which was hidden by his mass of tangled blonde hair. Slowly pushing away stray strands, he looked up at her with a smile. His eyes were glazed with tears.

"My love, my precious darling, I am beyond elated." She started to smile in return. "First you give me love, then you give me a child, and now you give me two. What in this life have I done to deserve such perfection." He beamed onto her. Her smile widened, she felt like a giddy school girl.

"Just luck of the draw I guess." She said with a shrug. She waited for him to speak, watching as he looked away from her.

He wasn't used to being emotional, and it seemed he found himself on the verge of tears almost regularly since he'd met Sarah. He tried to laugh it off, to reign himself in, slowly running his hands up and down Sarah's arms. She reached for his chin and forced him to look up at her.

"Jareth its alright to show your happiness. You're always strong, always indestructible, especially when I need you to be. But right now, I just need you." Her voice was a loving caress. He stared into her glowing green eyes, unable to fathom how perfect his life was now that he had her in it.

"Only you, have the power to command me. Never had I thought it possible, how you turn my world, you precious thing." He said, securing his arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace. He held her for all he was worth, releasing every raw emotion he had. She felt completely at peace in his arms.

After what they assumed had been quite some time, they finally realized they'd left Byron waiting in the hall.

"I hope he isn't too upset. I kind of forgot all about him." She whispered.

"He'll be fine. If he is to be your guardian, he will have to get used to it." Their attentions were drawn to the door when they heard a loud cough from behind them.

Byron stood leaning against the door, with a look of false irritation.

"Sorry to intrude, but I believe I heard my name." Jareth wanted nothing more than to tell his cocky uncle to get lost, but Sarah thought otherwise. Hopping up from Jareth's lap, she made her way over to him.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with a body guard, but maybe I could just show you around, maybe get to know you a little better?" She asked. Byron looked down at the strange woman. He had heard stories of the legendary mortal who had stollen the Goblin King's heart, but had never imagined she to act in such a way.

"That is a very gracious offer my lady, I would be delighted." He said with a grin, and a hand over his heart. She turned away and walked over to Jareth to bid him farewell.

He gave her an unhappy look, and all she could do was shrug in return.

"I guess I'll see you later." She said. Jareth cupped the sides of her face and slowly brought his head to hers and placed a loving kiss upon her forehead.

"If not sooner." He spoke low and soft.

Byron watched the two with interest, he'd never seen such a thing. Never in his long life could he believe his unruly nephew had actually fallen in love, with a mortal at that.

"Please be careful, pet." He gave her an implying eye. "Although he is family, he is still a Fae." She smiled and reached up to give him a light kiss on his lips.

"I'll be ok, besides, I'll have Mage for back up." He smiled in return, as she pulled away and headed back towards the door.

"Ready when you are." She said to her protector. He opened the door and ushered her into the hall, giving Jareth a serious and confirming look before he exited behind her.


	7. An Echo Of Dispair

Chapter 7, An Echo Of Dispair

Sarah and Lord Byron sat in the common room, picking away at their lunch and chatting casually. They'd finished their tour of the castle sooner than Sarah had anticipated.

"So, you're Jareth's uncle? His father's brother?" She asked.

"Yes, the younger brother." He replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I see...You wouldn't happen to be Alasdairs-" Byron cut her off immediately.

"No. I am not that repulsive traitors father." He stated. "I'm sorry my lady, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Alasdair was the seed of my sister, the youngest princess. She past long ago however, when Alasdair was still very young. After that, he was passed around amongst the court. We should have kept a better eye on him." His eyes were dark with memories.

"Hm, I see. So, how do feel about being my babysitter? With you being the High King's brother and all?" She wanted to find out his true intentions as best she could, she didn't think a man of his position could possibly enjoy being forced to take care of a mortal woman.

"I know what you're getting at my dear, and I assure you, you've got me all wrong." He said with a sly grin. "I thoroughly enjoy being the younger brother, I get to live in the lap of luxury, order people around and do as I please. I am a king in my own sense, but without the responsibility." He snickered. Sarah didn't say anything, so he continued. "And, I am most enthralled to be your babysitter. What could be better than enjoying the company of a beautiful young woman day in and day out?" She gave him a bashful smile.

"So, what were you doing before then?" She inquired.

"There was some trouble in the Aboveground. From time to time, creatures are able to slip between the realms, we're not fully sure how this is possible, but there were some imps that were wreaking havoc on a small human town. I was dispatched to deal with it." He explained.

"Those poor people, that must have been terrifying." She sympathized.

"At least it keeps the faith alive." He laughed. Sarah watched him in slight wonderment.

"This is so weird." She watched as he settled himself.

"What do you mean my dear?" He asked.

"I swear, you're like a perfect combination of Jareth and Oetheron. I think I've found the missing link." She joked.

"Don't let him know you've figured it out. He likes to pretend he is nothing like us." He leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, believe me, I know." She laughed. They soon settled to continue their meal. After a few more minutes Sarah spoke up again. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you the one the King sent?" She wondered.

"I am First General of the Royal Army, a highly decorated man possessing extreme skill and knowledge in the ways of combat and strategy. Only the best for you." He said with a charming demeanor.

"Oh wow. I guess everyone's taking this pretty seriously. I don't think it's ever going to hit me. To me, this is just something between me and Jareth, but it's so much more than that." Her tone was almost saddening.

"Yes it is." He gazed upon the vision of the woman before him. He knew exactly why his nephew had fallen for her. "I must say, you are not what I expected." He said finally.

"I would ask what you mean, but I get that reaction a lot when I meet people of the Underground." She laughed. "It must be terrible, I hear such awful things about the Fae women of this realm. Are they really all so bitchy that it makes me a rare commodity?" She was joking of course, but Byron took her words seriously.

"Most, yes." He answered. She looked up at him from her plate.

"I was joking. I'm sure they're not that bad." She said, returning to her plate.

"Maybe you are just an angel." He said, causing her to look up once again.

"I know it runs in the family, but you can tone down on the charm. I don't think Jareth would appreciate it." Her tone was light but stern.

"No, he would not." Byron teased. "So tell me, are you looking forward to the celebrations tomorrow evening? I myself enjoy a good party, I've been away for so long-" Sarah interjected.

"Wait, it's tomorrow night? Why does no one ever tell me these things?" She exclaimed. Byron laughed a little.

"Yes, the night of the new moon. Don't fret, Jareth only received notification this morning, and I believe the both of you were a bit distracted." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It is a blessing to be granted one child let alone two." He replied, with an impish grin. Sarah eyed him down, not sure how he knew. "Relax, it's not like you were being very quiet about it or anything."

The two continued to laugh and chat like old friends. He reminded her so much of Jareth, perhaps this is what he'll be like one day? She thought of the prospect of them growing old together. It wouldn't happen anytime soon, but it would happen eventually. She peered into the fire over her shoulder. _It's only forever,_ she thought. _That's not long at all... Woah, I need to stop. Why am I thinking of these things? I really need to get my emotions in check...I'm not even that far along. God I hope I'm not pregnant for three years. _Her mind rambled_. _

She was shook from her melancholy daze when Mage entered the room.

"My lady." She said and bowed. "His Majesty wishes me to join you." She added.

"Mage! I haven't seen you in what, a few hundred years?" Byron bellowed. "Come, sit." He ushered her over.

The three sat for some time, talking and playing cards like old pals. Sarah noticed the sun go down, and her eyes grew heavy.

"I believe it is time for you to retire my lady." Byron said. Sarah glared at him. Oh yea, he was diffidently related to Jareth, thinking he knew what was best for her.

"Perhaps, I guess I'll go back and wait for Jareth." She said. Mage stood, and went to the door. Byron rose with Sarah, following close behind. Once the three made their way to her and Jareth's chambers, she turned around and eyed them both. "Well? Can I have some privacy or are you two going to watch me sleep?" She asked sarcastically.

"As it is my job, that would be preferred. But I don't think your husband would take too kindly to the idea." Byron said.

"No he would not." Came a deep and rich voice from the darkness. "I believe I can handle it from here." Jareth said, emerging from the shadow of the hallway. Sarah practically dragged him through the door, slamming it shut behind her. She waited until she was sure her companions had left before speaking.

"Thank God!" She exclaimed in a whisper. Jareth gave her an amused look. "It's nice to have some one to talk to but...I don't think I can have them following me around everywhere I go for who knows how long." She said, flailing her arms.

Jareth caught her in her rant, wrapping his arms around her and twirling her about.

"I love you dearest." He said, nuzzling his nose to hers. He loved watching her flustered rants, it was adorable.

"I love you too. Please put me down, you're making my stomach queazy." She asked.

He placed her firmly on her feet, not yet letting her go.

"So, aside from that, did you enjoy the company of my wise and snarky uncle?" He asked with a smile. She broke his embrace and moved to change out of her dress.

"He certainly has...charisma. He reminds me a lot of you. Were you two close when you were younger?" She asked, brushing her hair. He sat on a chair and shucked off his boots.

"Yes, actually. He was always the troublesome uncle, bringing me along on his shenanigans and telling wondrous tales of far away places. I wanted to be just like him when I was a child." He admitted. Sarah turned to look at him.

"I can see that. It's like being in the Twilight Zone." She said. Jareth gave her a curious eyebrow.

"The what?" He asked. Sarah shook her head.

"Nothing, just something from Aboveground." She walked towards her dresser, and pulled out a simple white night gown. "I may need something a little longer soon." She said holding the gown in front of her, it came to about the middle of her thigh. "This won't cover me very well when I blow up like a balloon." She stated.

"Your point?" Jareth said, rising from his seat and heading over towards her. She gave a sarcastic eye and turned to remove her dress. "Wait." He said, now standing behind her, placing one hand on her shoulder.

Sarah waited, not sure what he was going to do. He gently undid the back of her dress, and slowly pulled it from her shoulders. His fingers grazed down her arms as the fabric left her body. She stood in anticipation, her eyes glued to the floor.

He gently pulled her hair to the side, revealing her neck and shoulder. She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself. His finger tips traced along the side of her neck, and down her shoulder, stopping briefly to encompass her arm as he laid lingering kisses along her neck. Once he reached the base of her neck, his hand moved to trace the contour of her waist, his hand once again stopping to rest on her hip.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. She looked up, into the mirror that stood before them. She saw his eyes staring back. She looked away with a bashful blush, making Jareth smile into her shoulder. His breath was hot against her skin, making her entire body tingle. "I can not wait to see you glow and swell with the product of our love." She batted her eyes at him.

"You say that now, but, what are you going to do when I'm too big to- um, you know?" She said playfully. He moved his hand to gently massage her back.

"That is irrelevant to me. You've given me enough happiness and satisfaction to last a lifetime." He kissed the back of her shoulder. He saw the worried look on her face, and knew what she was thinking. "You have no need to fret my love. I have eyes for no other, you only grow more beautiful to me. I think I can hold out." He said light hearted.

He reached in front of her and grabbed her night gown that was resting on the dresser. He turned her around to face him, and with a blank stare, lowered the dress over her head. When she was fully situated, he smiled. She gave a slight look of disappointment, apparently she was expecting him to take a different course of action.

He brought his hand to her cheek soon followed by his lips, and gave her a kiss, a sweet caress. He pulled away after a moment, still smiling. He then swooped her up and carried her over to the bed. After tucking her in, he proceeded to remove the rest of his own clothing, swapping them out for simple black sleeping pants.

He crawled in next to her, pulling her close as he got in a comfortable position. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the soothing rhythm of his heart beat, her arm wrapped fully around his waist.

"If you are still worried precious, we can always make up now for the time we will lose later." He said with devilish charm. She gave a slight huff, and placed a kiss over his heart.

"Jareth, speaking of later. Thank you for telling me our baby shower is tomorrow night." She said into his chest.

"Our what?" He asked. "Oh, you mean the celebration? Forgive me, it slipped my mind." He said into the darkness.

"Mhmm." She mumbled. "You realize we have to tell them about the twins. Are you ready for all that excitement?" She asked.

"Yes." He said with a large grin. "For once, I'm actually looking forward to a social ball." It was quiet for a moment, before Sarah spoke again.

"Byron told me about Alasdair, about his mother, and how he was the lowly orphan who got passed around between the court." Jareth grew a little stiff at the mention of his name.

"And?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess it just made me think. That must have been terrible for him, why didn't anyone take better care of him? Maybe he wouldn't have grown up to be so evil...there's two parts to every story I guess." Her mind trailed off, a shallow sadness took over.

"I suppose you are right. Things could have been different." He admitted reluctantly, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"I mean, look at your father and uncle. He was the younger brother, he got nothing, and yet he is completely happy with it. Just think, if Alasdair received the same love...All those terrible things wouldn't have happened, and no one would have had to die because of it." Although she detested Alasdair, she wished things could have been different.

"Your heart may be too big for its own good my love. But you are right. Alasdair was once a good friend to me, we had many a grand adventure together. When his mother died, everything changed." Jareth became lost in his own thoughts.

"What happened?" She asked. Jareth paused, allowing all the memories to come flooding back.

"My aunt was a flower, beloved by all. My father took to her more than any other, he loved her, protected her, guarded her as any brother should. Alasdair was born out of marriage, and considered a bastard with no true rank by many. My father tried to push it aside, to support her as best he could. He was a troublesome boy, the cause for many of my own incidents. One day, he ran away. Not on purpose I think, but still, he fled into forest. My aunt chased after him, searching for hours until she was lost in the tangle of trees and shadows. No one knows what happened, but she didn't return to the castle that night. Alasdair had been in the gardens for hours, when my father approached him. He told my father his version of what had happened, of how he had left his mother wandering through the forest as if it were some grand practical joke. My father sent his guards into the forest in search of her, no one knew why she hadn't just transported back to the castle." He paused to take a breath. "They found her cold and bloody, staked to a tree. Some think it was some sort of barbaric creature, others think a Fae might have done it. But regardless, when my father returned that night, carrying his little sister in his arms...Alasdair was still playing in the gardens, acting as if nothing had happened, as if he felt nothing. I believe my father blamed him for the death of his beloved sister. That's why no one would take him in, and so he was passed around like an unwanted gift. I believe there to be a seed of evil in him even then, and that his true nature would show regardless of how much love he received. He was heartless, selfish and cruel."

Sarah listened to his story, deeply affected by it. She ran her finger along his torso as she thought.

"I remember when I thought the same about you." She said, and paused. "Death is always a terrible tragedy, no matter how much he deserved it." Jareth looked down at her in the darkness. "I don't regret or disapprove of what you did, I probably would have done the same..but still." She trailed off again.

"What happened to my cruel Goblin Queen?" He asked, cupping chin with his hand.

"She's been having rather irritating mood swings." She replied flatly. Jareth had no choice but to laugh. " Wait.." Sarah added. "Your father has a brother and a sister?" Isn't that a lot of Fae siblings?" She asked.

"My grandfather was ancient, beyond ancient. Having three children over his lifetime was actually considered normal." He said.

"Oh wow, that's crazy." She replied. "Hopefully we'll live that long." She added.

"My dear, we have all of forever. You shouldn't plague yourself with such thoughts." He squeezed her tighter.

"I know." She closed her eyes, feeling the pull of sleep.

"I love you Sarah mine." He said to her.

"I love you too." She replied.

It was silent after that. The two lovers held each other in a firm embrace, as they drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	8. Forgotten Consequences

Chapter 8, Forgotten Consequences

"Jareth, I don't know if I can do this." Sarah said in an exasperated sigh, placing a hand over her stomach as she sat. They were just about to leave for the High Castle. Sarah had been nauseous all day, and the laces on the bodice of her gown weren't helping. She was breathing heavily, almost panting.

Jareth knelt beside her, taking her hand in his.

"If you are ill, we will not go. I will not risk your health over my father's celebration." He said kissing the back of her hand. She sat for a moment, orienting herself. Once her breathing returned to normal, she shook her head slightly.

"No, we couldn't do that. He went through all that trouble, and every one will be expecting us." She shut her eyes briefly. "I think I can manage, just to make an appearance if nothing else." She said.

"Only if you're sure." He replied softly.

"Let's just go get this over with." She said with a slight smile. Reluctantly, he pulled her from the chair she had been sitting in, securing her firmly to his side. In the next moment, they were gone, leaving behind a shimmering cloud.

The night progressed as expected. Every beautiful creature in the Underground gave their unconditional love and praises to the happy couple. Sarah had to excuse herself on numerous occasions, her body simply couldn't handle all the excitement. Jareth urged that they retire, but Sarah was being stubborn as usual, unwilling to give in to a little nausea.

"Jareth, I'm fine, really." She assured.

"This is the third time you've had to leave. You are clearly not fine." He lectured.

"I just needed some space, I couldn't get any air in there." She refused to let down.

"I will not have you strain yourself." He commanded.

"You haven't even told them about the twins. We can leave after that." She stated.

"Then we will do it now." He said, taking her hand and leading her back into the Ballroom.

Oetheron, and other members of the court were merrily chatting away. Byron had enough sense to keep his distance from the guests of honor, and sought to catch up with his big brother. Byron's gaze grew more aware when he saw the couple in question approaching.

Oetheron turned to face them with a hazy smile.

"My dear boy, and sweet lady! How are you enjoying the festivities?" He asked with joyous laughter.

"It is exceptional." Jareth said, with a strained smile. He wanted nothing more than to tend to his wife in the security of their bedroom. He gave Byron a nod. Sarah smiled from the side, looking as uncomfortable as ever.

"It seems you have a purpose, son?" Oetheron asked, seeing how antsy he was.

"Yes, please forgive me father, but I have an announcement." He said. Oetheron gave him an intrigued stare, and turned away to face the crowd. He lifted his glass in the air and tapped the side. The noise echoed and boomed throughout the hall.

In an instant, the music stopped, and the dancers turned in attention.

"My fellow guests! It seems my son has an announcement to make!" He bellowed to all, turning back to face his son.

Jareth clearly wasn't interested of addressing all of the Underground, not bothering to take his gaze from his father as he spoke.

"Tonight, we celebrate the creation of one child, when we should be celebrating the creation of two." He didn't speak loud or commanding, he chose to simply inform his father. " The next prince, and princess." He added.

The hall was silent, only the people in Jareth's immediate vicinity able to hear what he had just said. The silence shattered with the sound of Oetheron's boisterous exclamations. He whirled around, flailing his arms in a grand gesture.

"Do you hear that? Not a prince or a princess, but a prince and a princess!" He screamed, making sure his voice stretched to every corner of the world. He stopped his rant and pointed to Sarah, ushering her over. He took her by the hand and pulled her close. "Look at my lovely daughter. Truly perfect in every way! You do this realm the highest honor! The fates truly have woven themselves into your very being." She wasn't sure if he was speaking to her, or the crowd. "Such a star falls but only once in a lifetime. Praise the Goblin Queen!" He exclaimed, and the crowd went up in marvelous cheer.

Sarah was getting dizzy from all the excitement. She thanked her father-in-law and drew herself from the crowd. Jareth took her hand with a concerned look and proceeded to lead her from the crowd. Sarah's head was all over the place when they were stopped by an all too familiar face.

"Hello Jareth, I don't believe I've offered my congratulations yet." Came a bouncing voice from the crowd. Sarah tried to focus her eyes, fixing them on the pale figure that blocked their exit.

"Thank you, and for future reference, you will address me as Your Majesty, and my wife as well." He glared at the snarky blonde woman. Her crystal eyes tensed, and a sly sneer curled her lips.

"Of course...Your Majesty." She looked down to Sarah. "Oh my dear, you don't look so well." She said with an over exaggerated frown.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked, not fully paying attention. The music and riotous sounds of the dance floor were giving her a headache.

"Sarah, you remember Serena?" Jareth asked, trying to mask his concern for her disoriented state.

"Oh, yes. Of course. How could I forget?" She asked with a tired smile. Serena's sneer grew.

"Your wife seems to be out of mind. You really should tend to her. I won't keep you. I merely wanted to offer my praises. Twins is it? Isn't that an interesting development, the two of you seem to have luck chained to your doorstep." Her voice was teasing, but her eyes were a deadly snare.

Jareth felt a burning urge to strike this woman, but was torn from the enticing daydream when he felt Sarah's weight press onto him. He needed to get her home. She could barely stand she was so exhausted.

"Excuse us, Duchess." He said, practically pushing past her and out of the crowd.

Serena's gaze followed them out of the room, as her figure disappeared into the crowd. Once in the hall, Jareth scooped up his Sarah and poofed them back to the castle. He laid her on the bed, removing her dress and replacing it with a light night gown. He then changed into his usual black silk sleep pants.

"I wish you wouldn't be so stubborn precious." He said. She was on the verge of sleep, snuggling into the covers as he crawled in beside her.

"I'll be fine. I'm just really tired." She shrugged in the dark.

"You'll be the death of me." He said into her shoulder.

"I just hope I'm not pregnant for the next three years, for both our sakes." She said with a yawn.

"I'm going to arrange for an attendant to check up on you. You seem to have been developing at an increasing pace the fast few days." He said. He expected some kind of retort, but the fight had been drained out of her.

"Alright." She whispered. "And, I think will take the next...forever days off." She didn't say anything else after that. She'd passed out cold. Jareth smiled into her hair, finally, a battle he'd been able to win.


	9. A Cursed Blessing

Chapter 9, A Cursed Blessing

As the weeks passed, the Underground seemed to flourish with eternal joy. Life carried on, and bloomed. The world was at peace, and the Goblin kingdom had never been more prosperous. Day by day, Sarah began to give in to her husband, as her belly started to swell. Now an official Lady of Leisure, she spent her days relaxing, enjoying the splendors of her kingdom, and the love of her King.

This is how fairytales were told. But in the Underground, there were no such things as fairytales, and things weren't always what they seemed.

Truth be told, Sarah's "morning sickness" had become quite serious. Often, she would find herself completely bed ridden, with half a dozen doctors and shamans looming over her. There was no way to tell what would befall her and her miracle pregnancy. There were even rumors that the mortal Goblin Queen wouldn't make it to full term.

While Sarah's physical state was in question, Jareth's emotional state was in shambles. He was having a difficult time dealing with Sarah's progressing illness to say the very least. On top of that, his kingdom had fallen into a deeper and deeper state of hidden discord. Perhaps it was just all the excitement, perhaps he hadn't kept a lose enough eye on things since Sarah had become pregnant; either way, something was wrong and things had become an utter mess fast. Every day, it seemed there was some new and strange occurrence he would have to deal with. Things that had never happened before- there were reports of the Fire Gang raiding coal mines, apparently stocking piling for some reason. The hoarders begged on the streets, refusing to return to the junkyard. Doors throughout the Labyrinth refused to open. Oubliettes were appearing in the outer rim. The Labyrinth was going into defense mode. There was something out there, in the forest, in the wastes. Something was happening, and Jareth hadn't the slightest idea of what or why.

He'd questioned hundreds of citizens, but Goblins weren't the brightest creatures, and most intel was utter nonsense. He was worried, things seemed too perfect. A clear sign the very opposite was true. Though he was strong for Sarah, he thoughts were most often frazzled. He couldn't focus on the danger afoot, he couldn't catch the signs. He was distracted, by the most critical moment in his life. A moment that ticked by on a motionless clock. Everything was at stake, the life of his children, the life of his wife, the life of his kingdom, and last of all his very own life. It was this dark sense of foreboding that weighed heavily on him, slowly beating him down.

Sarah's mood swings had also been elevated, something Jareth hadn't the stamina for. They bickered like loathsome neighbors. It was nothing serious of course, but Sarah sensed there was something more to Jareth's rage.

Despite her initial misgivings, Sarah and Byron had become quite close. She was comfortable with him, he kept his distance and yet always seemed to be there when she needed a stiff upper lip. He'd become like a father to her, an odd notion considering how similar he and Jareth were. None the less, she enjoyed his company and snarky banter. Byron himself, had come to love the girl as if she were his own blood. He felt a natural protection towards her, and did his best to offer her guidance. Jareth's suspicions towards his uncle had long since passed. He knew his uncle was honorable, and knew his Sarah loved him just as much as he loved her. They were all a family, a family that was soon to grow.

"Would you like another glass of water my lady?" Mage asked, hovering over the bed.

Sarah slowly turned her gaze towards Mage. Her face was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She felt exhausted all the time. Sarah laid her head against the pillow before answering.

"No, thank you, I just need to chill out for a bit." She closed her eyes, wishing to drift off to sleep. She was tired of being sick. It seemed she was either throwing up or had a pounding headache 85% of the time these days. Despite her concern, the doctors repeatedly informed her that she and the babies would be fine.

Her stomach had swollen quite considerably in the past two months, if there was ever a doubt she was pregnant, it had been blown out of the water and ripped to shreds. Still unable to predict how much longer until her labor, her attendants simply continued to monitor and study her progression.

It was well after five o'clock, and she'd been bedridden for the past two days. Jareth entered the room cautiously, not wanting to disturb her if she were asleep. The numerous Goblins and Fae physicians took their stand and bowed. Jareth ushered them out of the room, and made his way towards the bed.

He sat down beside her on the bed. She was staring out the window, not wanting him to see her in this broken state. It wasn't that she wanted to always be seen as perfect and glowing for him, it was simply that she knew how this all affected him, and she didn't want to worry him further.

"Sarah, how are you feeling?" He asked, taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss.

"The same. I'm a little more awake now though." She said, looking down into her lap. Jareth continued to stare into the hidden profile of her face.

"I find it hard to believe we have no magic to rid you of this ailment." He said, almost angrily.

"Oh, they do." She wanted to laugh, but it wouldn't come. "But, the doctors don't want to try anything because they don't know how it will affect me or the babies. I just happen to be so blessed." She said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"My dear, you are blessed. We both are. In this we are also cursed." He wanted so badly for her to look up at him. "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, you have fought your way through everything. Your will is strong, and your kingdom is great." With his free hand, he reached for her chin and turned her to face him. Though her body was weak, and her spirits were frail, her eyes held all the cruel intensity he knew to be her. They would always glow, always beam onto him. He could do without all else just to be able to lose himself in her trance for just one moment. "You forever, have power over me." She gave him a weak smile at his word play. "This won't last forever, and remember pet, that is not long at all." He moved in to place a weightless kiss upon her lips. Her eyes fluttered, she wanted to throw her arms around him and love him to her fullest, but she hadn't the ability. Instead, he saw tears build in her eyes. His brow drew back in a look of sympathetic compassion. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She felt silent tears run down her cheeks, but she was happy. "Thank you for coming to see me. I needed it." She said with a sniffle. He kissed the top of her head, rocking her slightly.

"My darling, if it is what you wish, I would never leave your side. I am your slave." He said.

She didn't say anything. The comforting serenity of his arms washed over her. Within minutes, she drifted off to sleep. Jareth held her as she slept, refusing to leave her side. He wanted to be there always, to never part from her warmth. What ever worries plagued his mind, lay dormant that night. What ever evils stood outside his doorstep, could stand to wait just one more day.


	10. Awry

Chapter 10, Awry

"Will you stay in our lovers story...If you stay you won't be sorry...Because we believe in you..."

A soft hum rolled through Sarah's mind as she started to stir. She tossed her head a bit, reluctant to wake up. She felt something, a pressure on her abdomen. Cracking one eyelid at a time, she waited for her sight to adjust to the morning light. Now fully cognitive, she looked down to see the wild mane of Jareth's hair resting on her stomach.

The low hum continued to float passed her ears. He was singing, something she hadn't heard before.

"What are you singing?" She murmured.

"Just a song." His voice was soft, almost a whisper, as if he might wake their unborn children.

Sarah didn't respond. She was content in taking in the loving family scene they were in. For the first time in weeks, she noticed she wasn't feeling violently ill. A peaceful smile graced her lips as she relaxed into her pillow. She almost drifted back to sleep. Jareth had reverted to humming, but had started grazing his hand along her swollen belly in a sensual caress.

"I can feel them kicking. Can you feel it?" He asked, not moving from his position.

"Yes. With the amount of fighting they're doing now...They're going to be a handful." She gave a weak laugh. He placed the palm of his hand flat against her stomach, searching for movement.

"I would have it no other way. I like a good challenge." He said. Sarah almost snorted.

"You say that now. I've had to take care of my own baby brother, he was only one baby, and still quite a handful." She laughed with the memory. "And he was considered to be an easy baby. I think you'll be in for a run for your money with twin Fae." She teased.

"You underestimate me precious." His tone was low and menacing, but ironically lighthearted.

"I hope so." She replied. They were silent a moment, each lost in their own thoughts.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"Better, I don't want to push it though." She said, looking out towards the balcony.

"It shouldn't be much longer. The doctors keep informing me of your progress." He said, while planting kisses along the curve of her stomach.

"That's good." She started to stretch. "I guess that makes me lucky, it's only been a few months." She couldn't imagine going through this for another three years. Hell, she couldn't imagine going through it another five months.

"Yes. It seems the fates were quite...favorable to us." He said. The thought of Sarah and his seemingly perfect life brought back the wave of suspicion and worry he'd been carrying the night before.

"Jareth? Are you alright?" She asked. His body had tensed. His arms stuck around her like a statue, and he stared out the balcony as if he were a million miles away. He cleared his throat, and sat up. He looked anxious.

"Of course. Forgive me, I've lost track of time. I have a lot to do today. I'm sorry my love, but I must go." He said, with a forlorn look in his eyes. He wanted to tell her what had been plaguing him the passed few weeks, but he couldn't. She had enough stress as it was, she didn't need more worries she could do nothing about. No, this was something to be dealt with by a King. She was to be his escape, his peace and serenity, until the world fell down.

He wrapped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her in for a gentle kiss, before rising from the bed to start his day. Sarah watched him scurry about in a fluster, eyeing him heavily. She knew something was up for a while now, but didn't push him. She figured he'd tell her when he was able. After all, he was a King, and she understood that there were somethings she may not be privy to. But enough was enough. Whatever was going on was affecting them both, and it was time she found out what.

"Jareth." She spoke warily. "Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?" She asked. He stopped his rummaging and turned to her.

"Of course my Queen, anything for you." He gave a slight bow. Sarah's expression was stern.

"Good." She said, getting out of the bed and heading over towards the bathroom. "Then you won't mind telling me exactly what the hell is going on with you?" She eyed him intently as she clung to the door.

Jareth had a quick flash of _a deer caught in the head lights_, before composing his face to its usual charm. He opened his mouth as if to give her some snarky retort, but she cut him off.

"Don't. Don't even think of lying to me. I know something's going on, I'll see you tonight." She said, slipping behind the door.

Jareth continued to dress in silent. He had to give her credit, she knew how to handle him, putting him in a corner the way she had. She was right though, it was time he told her. It might even make him feel better. Only she could make him throw away his pride.

Sarah emerged a short time later, clean and ready for the day. She hadn't felt so energized in weeks. _Maybe I'll go out to the gardens today...I could use the fresh air._ She thought. No sooner had she made her way across the room did she hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called, turning her gaze towards the door as it creaked open. She wasn't surprised when Byron stepped across the threshold, as he did every morning.

"Good morning my dear. I'm glad to see you are feeling well." He said with a grin.

"And good morning to you. Yes, I feel much better today." She said with a warm smile.

"I hope it stays that way my lady." Byron replied.

"Knock on wood." Sarah spat. Byron gave her a curious look.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just an expression from Aboveground." She said, shaking her head. Byron looked around for a moment, before raising his arm to tap on the door frame.

"There. What is the purpose of this expression?" He asked, honestly intrigued. Sarah had to laugh.

"You're supposed to knock on wood so you don't unintentionally jinx something." She explained.

"Ah, I see. How interesting." He gave it a moments thought. "So, what does my lady have planned for today?" He asked, not yet moving further into the room. Sarah paced a bit.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe we can go for a walk in the gardens? I haven't been in so long." She said.

"If that is your wish." He said with a slight bow.

Just when Sarah was about to continue, there was a drastic change in Byron's demeanor. His body tensed, and he drew his brow as if he'd come to some dark realization.

"Excuse me, my lady. I will return in one moment." He said, before poofing out of the room.

Jareth had just entered the throne room, still lost in thought over his Sarah. He leaned back into his throne, assuming his usual position. He let out a sigh as he heard the pitter patter of scattering footsteps racing to his side. Rolling his head back, he looked over to the little Goblin bouncing in anticipation.

"And what troubles do you bring me today?" He asked with heavy sarcasm.

"SIre, these!-Are the!-latest!-reports!" The thing screamed between bounces, handing him a small stack of papers.

Jareth took the papers, and dismissed the messenger with a wave of his hand. He scanned through the papers, searching for any clues as to what may be going on. He was about to give up when he spotted something._ Ah hah! Finally, something useful!_ A creeping sneer played across his lips.

Just then, he sent a summons to Byron. A moment later, his uncle appeared before him in a low bow.

"Is something the matter nephew?" Byron asked. Jareth leaned forward in his seat.

"Uncle, I think I've found something. I'd like your thoughts." He said. Byron rose from his position and nodded. "One of my scouts, finally, may have recorded something useful. Here read this." He said, handing a paper to his uncle. "It says that there are reports of shadowy creatures in the outer rim. Some are large and -_booming_, while others are small and -_scrappy_? What do you think that means?" He asked.

Byron read over the sentence carefully. _Shadowy creatures? What could they be. They're obviously different forms, are they of the same species or are there multiple?_ His mind processed the possibilities.

"Well, the description of _shadow_y most likely refers to the location. The outer rim? They must be in the Forest of Mark, which is in the eastern section of the kingdom. There seem to be dramatic changes in form, which means it could be more than one species, or one that varies as Goblins do. The fact that none of your citizens or scouts recognize them must mean that they are not native to your lands. Do you know of any neighboring creatures from the east that have resembling characteristics of Goblins?" He ended the thought with a question. Jareth pondered for a moment, and then a theory came into play.

"Trolls...maybe." He shifted in his seat. "But that doesn't explain this. I've been at peace with the Troll kingdom for...ever. It's quite possible that they are the ones behind all of these strange occurrences, but this is too delicate an issue right now. Tell me, any thoughts?" He asked. Byron was already deep in thought, searching for reasoning behind a possible troll attack.

"The Troll kingdom, is ruled over by the King Cyrus." He stated. Jareth looked up from his thoughts. "His bloodline is subsequent to your fathers is it not?" He asked, waiting for him to catch on.

"Yes..yes, they are the next in line with Alasdair gone. Do you think they would really attempt to usurp the throne? They've never shown any hostility before...I don't want to start a war if there is no call for one." He said warily.

"Majesty, think about it. With Alasdair gone, they are that much closer. The birth of your heir is eminent, the fate of the Underground hangs on the frailty of your mortal Queen. This couldn't be a more opportune moment. I'm not sure if they will have the audacity to attempt true harm on your home, but it is a strong possibility." Byron watched Jareth stew. It was obvious that all of Byron's hypothetical theories were exactly what was going on.

"Do not let Sarah out of your sight. Keep her within the castle walls. Am I understood?" Jareth commanded. Byron's stance tightened, a clear reaction from his military days.

"Of course." Byron answered, vanishing in a cloud of smoke and glitter. Jareth continued to stew, plotting out every possible course of action.

Sarah sat in her chair, awaiting the return of her "guardian". She lazily swept her gaze around the room until her eye landed on something. There was something on the end table adjacent her. It was a piece of paper, a letter of some kind.

She picked it up and unfolded it with interest, it hadn't been there a minute ago.

My Dearest,

I bid you accompany me for lunch in the gardens. I miss the way you glow in the sunlight, and we could both use the fresh air.

Love, Jareth.

Sarah smiled, he hadn't written her a letter like this in a while. She felt a gentle breeze from the balcony, and turned her gaze towards the archway. Soft rays of light broke through the dreary shadows of the room, hinting at the beauty that awaited. She took a deep whiff of the crisp, clean air.

Putting the letter back on the table, she rose from her seat and made her way to the gardens, to meet her husband.

If there was one drawback to the union between Sarah and the Goblin King, it was their undying trust. She never questioned, never had a second thought. In a normal case, this would be a good thing. There should be no reason to question something so small, so- innocent.

She didn't wait for Byron's return, thinking she didn't need him if she going to Jareth. It wasn't quite lunch time yet, but for some reason she felt compelled. She had such an urge, such a desire to be outside, surrounded by flowers. She knew she really should wait, she needed to be protected, but the thought became increasingly distant.

Speaking of which, Byron returned shortly after her departure. The room was empty, for a split second he was confused before going on full alert. He could sense she wasn't in any of the adjoining rooms, and quickly scanned the area. Another gust of air blew through, lifting the piece of parchment from the table and sending it whirling around the room.

Byron caught it between his finger tips and examined it carefully. In the next moment, he headed straight out to the balcony, overlooking the royal gardens. It was silent, and calm. His eyes darted furiously over the scene, but she was gone.


	11. And Worlds Turn

Chapter 11, And Worlds Turn

"What? What do you mean she's gone!" Jareth screamed. Byron was at a loss, he had no idea how this could have happened. When he had returned, and found her gone, he'd searched after her immediately. There was no trace of her, anywhere.

"Majesty, she's been taken. I returned to her when I left you, but she was gone. And, I found this." He handed the crumpled paper he'd been holding to Jareth.

Jareth's eyes scanned over the worn parchment furiously, if one could see emotions, he was a raging ball of fire.

"I assume this wasn't from you?" Byron asked, waiting for a reaction.

Jareth stood, fists clenched. He forced his anger down into its hole, this wasn't the time to lose control.

"Are you sure? you've checked the castle? The grounds?" He asked his uncle, shooting lasers out of his eyes all the while.

"Yes, her presence is hidden from the crystals. She is not within the city boundaries, of that I'm sure." His stare was intent, determined to keep his nephew focused and rational.

Jareth huffed and puffed, using every fiber of his being to control his rage. Just when he'd figured it all out, of course the fates would deem such irony. If he had only told her of his fears sooner, she might have been wiser to take extra precautions. If he hadn't been so foolish... And now she was gone, without a trace or sound.

"Is there any evidence? Any trace they may have left behind?" He asked. If he was going to start a war, he'd better have solid proof of cause.

"I haven't checked thoroughly as of yet. I thought it urgent to come to you. But, I have my men scouring to city as we speak." Byron said.

While he was speaking, Jareth had turned away. he'd taken a few steps and leaned against a window, overlooking the Labyrinth. He'd secured his anger, but another emotion was starting to rise- fear. he felt so powerless, it had all happened so fast. He couldn't handle the thought that he might actually lose Sarah, or their children. Their first children, perhaps their last...No, he wouldn't let that happen. He was the Goblin King, and High Prince of the Underground, both feared and revered in both worlds. Sarah would return safe and sound, and if she didn't, he was determined to unleash a wrath the likes of which, scribes would be too horrified to record in their history books for eons to come.

Fighting back tears of rage, he turned back to his uncle.

"Inform my father at once. I will have all of the Underground burning down the gates of our dear neighbors. And then, I want you, personally, to track her down. Do not fail me. Meanwhile, I'm going to find out just who it is that is behind all of this." He flailed his arms before stomping out of the room.

Byron left in a puff, now in full military mode. Jareth stormed all the way to his study, needing to collect himself. If he was going to find out who took his Queen, he would need one hell of a charming facade. He threw himself in his chair, and leaned forward to rest his chin on his still clenched fists. His nostrils flared, as he pleaded with himself to remain calm. Silent tears drenched his cheeks as he envisioned what may be yet to come.

Sarah's eyes flickered open, one at a time. It was cold, and damp. _How did I get here_? She wondered. _ I was in the garden...I saw Jareth, and then.._. Her mind trailed off, she had a headache. After reading the letter she'd gone straight off to the garden. She saw Jareth immediately, or rather who she thought was Jareth. She approached the shadowy figured and then- nothing. Everything went dark. And now, here she was- sprawled out on the floor in some dark and decrepit cavern of some sort.

She was still disoriented, losing her focus completely when she felt a sharp pain in her side. She clutched her abdomen and a wave of nausea came over her. _ No, I don't have time for this_. She thought, pushing the feeling aside as best she could. She needed to figure out what was going on, she needed to find Jareth.

Although a little wobbly, she managed to stand on her feet and take a few steps around the open space. It was dark, the only source of light coming from a lone torch in one corner of the room. She couldn't tell how deep the cave went, or if there was even a path to follow.

She took a few steps towards the torch, taking it from its holder and looking around the room. She was alone, so she thought.

There was a noise. It was mangled, and garbled. Her attention sharpened, ready to fight for her life. She saw a hand reach out of the shadows, and then another. Slowly, crawling along the floor was some kind of creature. It wasn't a Goblin, she'd never seen one such as this. No, this was something else. It was bigger than normal Goblins, and had long limbs and pointed ears. It looked sickly and deformed, but she figured it was perfectly healthy. It had an unsettling smile of its face, and looked up at her from its position on the floor.

"What are you. What am I doing here? Do you know who I am?" Sarah demanded, pushing her fear aside (A trait she had picked up from Jareth). The creature's head turned in an eerie way before speaking.

"Yes." Was all it said.

Sarah tried to remain firm, but the twisted creature before her made the realization of the situation wash over her.

"What are you. And why am I here." She demanded again. The thing started to laugh, causing Sarah to back against the wall with caution.

"Baby." It snickered. "Baby die. Queenie die. Bye, bye, Queenie." A look of horror spread across her face. She watched the demonic creature laugh and wave to her, as it sank back into the darkness.


	12. Falling Down, Into Place

A/N - This tid bit of a chapter is for LoveJareth. Thank you for sticking in there, and letting me know how much you enjoy my story =) I only had enough time to write this much today, and the only reason I bothered at all was because i know how bad you want to know what happens lol. (Im on vacation fyi). But, I will try to update more frequently. And thank you to everyone who reads my story, I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know there're people out there that truly enjoy my writing. Until next time - FGBX

Chapter 12, Falling Down, Into Place

"This is quite the accusation, dear brother." Oetheron paced in his study. "Is this all the proof you have?" He stopped and looked up. Byron hadn't shifted since he'd arrived.

"Regrettably, yes. but, I have no doubt Cyrus's Trolls are behind it." He'd told The High King every detail, though he knew his evidence was feeble, he hoped his brother would work around it.

"Yes, and a what a wonderful conspiracy. Do you know what would happen if you were wrong?" He asked. Byron was about to respond, but his brother cut him off. "A massive war would unfold. The Troll kingdom holds great power in the realm. I love dear Sarah, there is no question of her importance. She must be saved, for all our sakes. But..." He glanced to the side, and started pacing again. "I can not have my armies breaking down our neighbor's door on such here-say." He rolled his head back, already regretting the decision he'd just made. Byron's stare lowered to the floor.

"I understand. But, you know your son. And you know actions have already been taken in this matter. I have been charged with the safe return of the Queen by any means necessary. By the order of a King, I will do what must be done." He said, with a little warning. Oetheron turned with a slight grin.

"I would expect nothing less..." He said, remembering the determined passion that made his brother so great. "Speaking of Kings, what rash course of action has my son embarked on?" He asked, Byron thought a moment.

"Well, he's gone to bump elbows with the enemy." He said, pausing to take a breath. "He wants to know exactly who it is he gets to kill." He finished. Oetheron leaned back against his desk.

"At least he hasn't taken to trying to kill the lot of them." It was Oetheron's nature, to always be positive, to always make a joke, but neither of them laughed. They were quiet a moment, each realizing just how serous the situation was. "Be on your way, and pray for all of the Underground that you return victorious." He said, with a wave of his hand.

Byron took no time in leaving, going up in an all too familiar cloud. Oetheron slumped over, and was quiet for a long time. All the flare, all the jubilance had left him. It seemed as if a hurricane were coming, and he and his kingdom were pressed against a wall. _So much fuss over one mortal, will the travesty never end?_ He thought.

Jareth meanwhile, was putting on enough flash and flare to make his father jealous. He'd requested a meeting with his neighbors to discuss recent disturbances in the east. King Cyrus couldn't be more accepting.

"My dear friend! How I have missed you! Tell me, what calls you to visit this old man?" Cyrus exclaimed.

King Cyrus of the Troll kingdom, was quite the comical man. He was a Fae of course, but exuded very few of their trademark characteristics. He was short, perhaps even under five feet. He had greying hair that threatened to engulf his head, it was so long and untamed. He was old, old even for a Fae, and appeared twice that. Jareth would grin every time he saw the man, it was strange that he had to force it this time.

"Cyrus, it is good to see you. It has been too long." He said with exaggerated merriment. "But alas, I am not here for pure cordial pleasures." He said, sneering down at the little man.

"Does trouble abound, Your Majesty? I do hope I am able to assist." He said, leading Jareth into a more private room. Jareth watched him closely.

They both took a seat in a small lounge, and Cyrus issued one of the servants to bring refreshments. Once they were good and comfortable, the Troll KIng leaned in.

"Alright, tell me, what is plaguing my dear neighbor?" He asked, full of sincerity. Jareth tried not to appear stiff in his chair.

"There have been some recent happenings, disturbances if you will, along the eastern rim of my kingdom. It would seem some of your subjects are running a muck on my lands." Jareth said, observing his reactions.

Cyrus was taken back, he almost looked appalled. His eyes widened, and he leaned in a little further.

"What? Are you sure? I have no order for a squad to be anywhere close to the border." He said, completely aghast. Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Jareth, you must forgive me. I have no idea why my trolls would have crossed into your territory." Jareth wasn't sure if the man was lying or not.

"You mean to say you had no knowledge of what has been going on in the Forest of Mark?" He asked carefully.

"What's been going on in the Forest of Mark?" Came a high and snarky voice from the doorway. Jareth and the Troll King turned in unison.

"Oh, nothing for you to be concerned with, love. Jareth, you remember my daughter, Serena?" He asked, beckoning she enter the room. Jareth fought hard not to roll his eyes.

Serena crossed the threshold, swaying her hips in a most obnoxious manner. Jareth couldn't believe how her mere presence could make him so aggravated.

"Serena, what a pleasure to have you join us so unexpectedly." Jareth sneered. She sneered right back.

"Oh, I don't wish to intrude." She sat on the arm of her father's chair, giving him the most bullshit puppy dog expression.

"Oh, nonsense! We are merely discussing some lost Trolls, nothing need hidden from your pretty little ears." Jareth scoffed at the way she had the King wrapped around her finger. He felt the urge to snarl.

"Yes, it would be a pleasure to have your company, princess." Jareth said, with a hand over his heart. Serena stared down at him, knowing his sincerity went as far as she could stick her tongue out.

"Well, in that case, would you both care for another drink? While you two get back to your discussions?" She asked, rising from her spot and moving across the room. Jareth didn't give a second glance. Clearing his throat, Cyrus started to speak again.

"As to your question, Jareth, no. I have no idea what has been happening in the east, perhaps you could enlighten me, so as I may enact a proper course of action." Jareth leaned back in his seat.

"Well, it started off with some scarings, and missing possessions. Then, my subjects started acting strange, completely out of their normal behavior. Then, some started to go missing...Just recently, my- scouts" He almost stuttered, thinking of Sarah." were able to identify the intruders as Trolls." He finished.

Serena was still pouring refreshments, her eyes darted up for a brief moment.

"My, my. My dear neighbor, I will deal with this matter at once, and will meet any and all penalties Your Highness deems fit." Jareth was growing confused. He seemed so upset, honestly hurt by this news. _ If the King wasn't behind this then..._ Jareth wondered. His head was cast to the side, in thought. "Serena? How are those drinks coming?" Cyrus asked, trying to break up the silence. "Serena?" He called again, but received no answer. Jareth almost smiled, he loved not hearing the sound of her voice. _Such a catty creature, she went well with Alasdair...Alasdair? They were engaged weren't they, just before he died..._

Jareth's head snapped up at once, looking over to the drink cart where she had once been standing. Not to his surprise, she was gone. Suddenly, something clicked. In a fluster, Jareth stood from his seat.

"I merely wish my lands be rid of your subjects. I am sorry, but I must go." He spat, conjuring a crystal. Cyrus stood, baffled by the Goblin King's strange behavior, and his now missing daughter. _ Run off to clear your tracks have you?_ He sneered, now sure of exactly where his Sarah was.

Without another word, he was gone in a puff, leaving nothing but a confused old man coughing on glitter.

"Byron!" Jareth called, bringing the form of his uncle into view.

"Yes Majesty?" He answered, peering down into his own crystal. He was concerned, Jareth seemed to be panting, as if he were running.

"It was Serena, the King has no idea what's going on. I believe Sarah to be in the forest. Find her Byron, before Serena does." Jareth said, dismissing the crystal.

Luckily, Byron was already deep within the Forest of Mark. He'd dispatched several of his own troops to scour the land, but they'd ventured far apart, and he was now alone. Once the crystal had vanished, he looked around, listening, for anything.

Just as everything fell into dead silence, he heard something. Movement, a rustle in the bushes. It grew louder, and started to sound in several directions.

"Show yourselves!" Byron bellowed, his hand ready at his blade. He heard a snicker, it was garbled and sickening.

"Loook." Came a voice. Byron whipped his head around, searching for it's source.

"Come out and face me." He called, but the rustling only increased.

"Hehe, all alonnneee." Came another voice.

Byron drew out his sword, he could handle a couple of Trolls.

"One, two, five, six, ten, twelve, Goblins gone." Said the first voice. Byron stood, listening._ They've killed my scouts...These aren't ordinary Trolls... _He thought, pointing his sword at the darkness.


	13. Those Who Strive

Chapter 13, Those Who Strive

"Cowards! Come out and fight!" Byron's blade followed the movement in the shadows surrounding him. He could hear four, maybe five separate figures circling him. "Enough." He said, conjuring a crystal and smashing it to the ground.

It shattered into an array of bright light, illuminating the forest. The creatures started to scream as the light blinded them. The first leapt out at him, and he slashed it down with one movement. Blood dripped from his blade as he waited for the next.

* * *

><p>Jareth scanned the entire castle, but she was gone. He conjured crystal after crystal, but he couldn't trace her. He hoped Byron was close enough.<p>

"Conniving whore." He spat under his breath. He stopped running to catch his breath. Wait, why was he running when he could just teleport? He needed to calm down, to think as clearly as possible. He forced himself to stand still, he was nearly frantic. "There isn't much time...I mustn't waste the little I have." He rationalized. Conjuring another crystal, he poofed himself to the forest where he had spoken to Byron.

Jareth looked around, extremely cautious. He was alone, Byron was no where to be seen. A golden haze hummed through the forest, it was sparkling down into darkness. Byron's spell was wearing off. He knelt down and examined the scene further. There were dark blotches covering the area -blood. From his lowered perspective, he saw something, under a bush. He approached the limp Troll and pulled it from it's hiding spot -it was dead. Jareth pieced together that the blood had stemmed from the dismembered corpse of the Troll laying before him, and that whatever battle had just taken place, was now long gone. He stood, and looked around once more.

A smile creased his lips.

"Byron, how wonderfully clever." As the shimmering light settled, it formed a path. He'd marked a path for Jareth to follow.

He started off at once, zipping through the forest with incredible speed. He wondered how far they had gotten. As he ran, he saw dark blotches staining trees and bushes. He hoped he could get there in time.

* * *

><p>"Pitiful." Byron said, pulling his sword from the last of his combatants. After slaughtering the first lot, the rest had taken off into the woods. He left a marker for Jareth, searching after the remaining band of Trolls. He was thankful that they were not a highly intelligent race, leading him straight to the mouth of a cavern in which he assumed held Sarah.<p>

He winced as he drew back his blade. There was a deep gash in his right arm, but he pushed the pain away. He stood, looking upon the dark entrance. He conjured another crystal, and held it out in front of him. He let it go, and it hovered before him. He stepped into the shadow, and the orb started to glow, lighting the way. He thought a moment, there were two tunnels.

* * *

><p>Sarah sat on the damp stone floor, with her back against a wall. Every time she'd made an attempt at moving from the light of the torch, she was met by a small entourage of snickering creatures, herding her back against the wall, only to disappear into the shadow once more.<p>

She felt odd, as if her stomach had grown an extra fifty pounds. A cold sweat had glazed her skin. She was panting, and focused hard to maintain her composer.

"I'm just afraid, it's just nerves. I'll be fine." She told herself, trying not to worry about her physical state. her panting grew. her chest moved up and down uncontrollably. She shut her eyes and used every ounce of strength not to break down. "Jareth, where are you?" She asked nothing.

Her eyes darted up when she heard something, a door? She grew more rigid when she heard the echo of footsteps.

"Who is there?" She demanded, trying to stand. She was answered by a familiar snicker.

"Oh, your Highness. Please, down get up on my behalf." Said a snarky feminine voice. Sarah winced in the darkness.

"Serena?"

* * *

><p>Byron moved swift and practical, maneuvering his way in and out of various tunnels. He left behind small markers to indicate which direction he'd taken.<p>

He stopped. He heard something. Looking to the side, he saw there was a tunnel. Sensing there was something at its end, he turned and started walking, drawing his blade as he did so.

* * *

><p>"Aw, my lady, you don't look so good." Serena teased. Sarah was growing more and more exhausted, something was happening, she could barely keep her eyes open.<p>

"Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" Sarah asked, residing to take her seat on the ground once more.

Serena stood just inside the rim of the light, staring down at the Goblin Queen with distaste.

"My dear mortal, you have ruined everything." She sneered. Sarah looked up. "You should have just let things be, at least you might have lived." She spat. Sarah tried to think of what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about Serena." Sarah demanded. Serena gave a huff, turning her nose up at her.

"Everything was turning out so well. Jareth would abdicate the throne, then die because of you. It was a brilliant plan, if Alasdair could only keep his mouth shut...Never count you chickens before they hatch, I guess." She looked off to the side. "Oh well, where Alasdair failed, I will succeed." She glared down at Sarah's stressing form.

"Alright, what do you have to do with any of this?" Sarah asked, trying to keep the conversation going as long as possible.

"You really know nothing do you? Such ignorance, I wonder why Jareth would chose to have you so blinded. It will get you killed." Sarah said nothing, she was fighting just to stay conscious. "I am Princess of the Troll kingdom, that much I can assume you know. My family is next in line for the throne. With Jareth gone, I would marry Alasdair, and my family will be integrated into the High throne. And then you came, and now he's dead." Serena was finding it hard to maintain control over her ow emotions. Sarah sat, and thought.

"You didn't love him, you couldn't or you'd be dead. You were using him, slut." Sarah tacked on. She knew she shouldn't have said it, but things weren't looking good either way. She might as well show some backbone. Serena looked abashed to say the least.

"You dare insult me? In your position? Stupid mortal, you would rule the day if you live until tomorrow. I don't know if you've looked around, but what do you think is happening? You're going to die right where you are sitting. And I'm going to start by cutting those abominations out of your gut." She flailed. "Still feel like giving me petty insults?" She finished. Sarah's breathing had become hoarse and heavy, she focused hard to give a response.

"Jareth's going to cut your head off like the squawking chicken you are." She said, tilting her head back against the wall.

Serena's face turned red with rage. She wanted to kill the girl then and there, but her pride got the best of her.

"You realize your precious Jareth has no idea where you are? Even if he did find this place, it's a maze. He'd never find you. You think I just plopped you in here? I have an army roaming these tunnels. Don't forget, I am a Fae as well. His magic won't work here." She started to laugh to herself.

Suddenly, there was a crash. It echoed though the room, growing louder and louder. Both Serena and Sarah whipped their heads to the door.

"Are you sure?" Sarah retorted.

Serena looked to the shadows.

"You, go. Kill whatever you find, make sure he doesn't enter this room." And with that, a group of Trolls made their way through the door and towards the mysterious ruckus.

* * *

><p>Byron found himself alone, standing in a dark room. He knew he heard something, he knew there was something watching him. The crystal floating in front of him shone brighter, lighting up more of the room. He drew another sword and stood firm, ready to fight. The walls were lined with the scraggly forms of Trolls. There were dozens, crawling along the stone, watching him. Without waiting, he sent the crystal higher in the air, and it exploded, covering the trolls with gold sparkles. For a moment, nothing happened. But, with the snap of his fingers, the dust ignited, burning the sorry creatures. They screamed and hollered, falling to the floor in agony. Some came after him, hurdling there flaming bodies at him. He slashed and dodged, striking down as many as he could.<p>

He was swift and nimble, but there were too many. The sleeve of his jacket caught fire, along with one of the legs of his pants. He patted down the flames, and was caught by one of the Trolls. It slashed and clawed, ripping at his flesh.

He grabbed the creature by the neck, throwing it to the side. He jumped back, and staggered. He fought and fought, and still they came. The room smelled of charred flesh and the walls were damp with blood.

His spirits heightened when he realized the numbers were starting to dwindle, but he was tired. He had burns along his limbs, and deep gouges throughout his body. There was a cut on his head, blood had started dripping down his face, stinging one of his eyes. He clamped it shut, there was no time to orient himself.

Just when he thought he was upon the last of his foes, a small hoard entered through a hole in the wall. _Serena must know I'm here, if she's sending reinforcements. I must be getting close._ He thought.

* * *

><p>"Hear all those screams? That's your army dying." Sarah said, mustering a weak smile. Serena started to fidget. She heard the shrieks just as well as Sarah did, she was running out of time. She looked down with a cold stare.<p>

"It seems I have to kill you now, then." She said, taking a step towards Sarah.

She hadn't noticed the screams had stopped, she hadn't heard the footsteps as they approached. She reached out and grabbed Sarah by the hair, yanking her up. Just then, there was a crash through the door.

* * *

><p>Jareth made his way through the forest, and was now standing at the mouth of a large cave. There were trickles of blooding along the ground. He had a sick feeling of who it belonged to. <em>We will succeed Uncle. Sarah, I will find you.<em> He thought. He continued to follow the path his uncle had left for him. As he ran, he grew slower and slower. He knew he shouldn't be tired, but he was feeling more and more exhausted. he knew what it was, but wouldn't believe it. No, she's not dying. She can't. He felt their bond weakening. He would die without her. He couldn't let that happen, he had to -he would save her. He started running again, leaping over dead Trolls as he neared where he hoped Sarah to be. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a scream.

* * *

><p>Sarah's eyes widened when she saw it was Byron who burst down the door. Serena released her grip on Sarah's hair, moving into the shadows.<p>

"Kill Him!" She shrieked. The remaining trolls emerged from their hiding places, lunging at him.

"Byron!" Sarah screamed.

He was so close, he'd found her. She was alive. His spirit was on fire, he would be victorious. He slashed and jabbed and tore at the Trolls. Sarah watched with terrified hope as Byron struck down the first Troll. Her smile slowly turned to a look of worry as she saw just how worn he was. His swinging held less and less momentum, and his grip slipped from the slick river of blood gliding down his arm. Tears swelled in her eyes, as she sat helpless.

Serena was in a panic, she wouldn't let it end so quickly. She pulled a knife from her dress, and crept through the shadows. Sarah was too distracted to notice she'd come up right behind him. The moment she saw the glimmer of the blade, it was too late.

"BYRON!" Sarah screamed, a sound so frightening and helpless, it echoed through the entire cavern.

Tears streamed down her face, she tried to move, to run after her, but couldn't. Byron stood, and looked to Sarah. A look of lost love and defeat on his face.

"Sarah...I am sorry." He said. And then it was silent. His eyes stared into hers, but they were blank, gone.

"No!" Sarah cried, shrieking as she watched his limp body fall to the floor.

Serena pulled the blade from Byron's back, sneering at the blood that dripped from it. She was about to laugh, about to take a step towards Sarah. Sarah shut her eyes, unable to control what was happening. She couldn't move, couldn't escape. Byron was gone, and Jareth was no where to be seen. She was going to die, and her children would never even take their first breath.

She waited, but nothing happened. She heard a thud, and a gurgle. She opened her eyes and gasped. Serena had been thrown against a wall, with a knife plunged into her heart. On the other end, stood Jareth, with his hand around her neck. He snarled at her. Fire shot out his eyes, as he twisted the blade further into her chest. She dropped her knife, and her mouth fell open as blood bubbled up through her throat. She stared at him, and he watched as the life left her eyes. He grabbed her by the hair, and through her against another wall.

Sarah's heart was racing, threatening to pound out of her chest. Her eyes were glued to Jareth, unable to believe he was really there. He stood with his back to her, trying to control his rage. Sarah's eyes grew heavy. The rush of adrenaline she'd just had was wearing off. It was over, so suddenly, it was over. Her vision grew foggy as she watched Jareth rush to her side.

He crouched beside her, engulfing her in an embrace just lose enough not to crush her. Tears of anger and relief ran down his face. He clung to her, refusing to let go. Sarah tried to lift her arms to return his embrace, but found herself unable. Her heart was pounding so hard it hurt. Her breathing escalated once again, and she started to let lose small cries of pain.

"Sarah." Jareth said, pulling away from her. Her eyes were clamped shut, trying to focus on the pain.

He pulled his hands away, to give her room to breath. He felt something, wet on his hands, and looked down. He was completely aghast, when he saw she was drenched in blood.


	14. Loves Labors

Chapter 14, Loves Labors

"Majesty, I'm sorry, but I must insist you leave." The little dwarf had been pushing at Jareth for some time now, but he wouldn't budge.

"I will not. This is my castle and that is my Queen. What is happening to her?" He demanded, practically stomping his foot down. He stared into the old woman's eyes, trying not to be distracted by the numerous scurries of Goblins in white, buzzing around the room.

"Sire, I plead. We need to act fast. It would be best for you to wait outside." The woman said.

Jareth turned his head away, sneering at the floor. He looked up, towards the bed. Sarah seemed so far away. After the incident in the cavern, she'd collapsed in his arms. In a panic, he'd brought her straight to the castle, and had every doctor, midwife, and magic man rushing to her side. He gazed upon her from across the room, she was so pale, glazed with sweat, and still covered in blood. It was a sight that consumed him with utter fear and helplessness.

"What is happening, is she dying?" He asked, getting straight to the point. The midwife looked up at him with empathy, an expression that worried him.

"No." She said. Jareth let out a small breath, before she continued. "Whatever happened...has put far too much stress on her body. She's going into premature labor." She said, slow and clear. Jareth's head darted back to the bed. He wanted nothing more than to rush by her side, but his thoughts were frantic and conflicted, and she was right. He'd only get in the way at this point.

"Will they survive?" He asked, after a long moment. He'd been so solely concerned with Sarah's wellbeing, that he never really thought of their unborn children separate from that.

Complete despair overtook him. Everything had fallen apart so fast. The greatest thing he could ever be granted was being taken away from him. He couldn't handle it. The wrinkled woman watched her King with a sympathy she showed often. Knowing how important love, and offspring were to Fae, she understood the implications of what was happening.

"We're hoping so. She is quite far along. There is a good chance they will be born perfectly healthy. We'll just have to wait and see." She said, watching his reaction.

Jareth's eyes were glued to his beloved. She was panting furiously, gripping at the sheets. She rolled her head to the side, and her eyes fluttered a bit. She looked to him, with empty eyes, pleading for him, for a release. He clenched his fists hard, bringing his stare back to the Goblin.

"They _will_ survive, or this world will suffer a wrath like no other." He said, storming out the door.

* * *

><p>Sarah winced, her eyes straining to adjust the bright morning light. She felt like she was sinking in quicksand, she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. <em>Am I in the castle? How did I get here?<em> She wondered. It was then that she rolled her head to the side. _Jareth?_ Her eyes fluttered to the new lighting. _What is he doing?_ She continued. He was talking, to a Goblin, and he didn't look happy. She wanted to call out for him, to have him by her side. He looked at her for a moment, but, just then, he turned and stormed out of the room.

She was confused for all of two seconds before the pain kicked in. She threw her head back and gave a painful shriek. She knew what was happening. _ Oh my god, this is it isn't it?_ She willed her mind to focus on the surging contractions in her abdomen.

* * *

><p>Jareth stormed the castle. He wished he hadn't killed Serena so abruptly.<p>

"Vile whore. If anything happens to Sarah, or my children, they will all die." He was furious, black rage bubbled from his core. He couldn't stand it, being utterly helpless. He knew he should be there, be by her side, but he was angry. Angry, because he was afraid. _I can not - will not bear this. I can't lose them..._

After he'd calmed down, just a bit, he found himself entering a room. It was dark, and vast. There was a large stone table in the center. And on it, another rip in his heart.

Jareth stood before the pale body of his uncle for what seemed a long while. It was quiet, it didn't seem real.

"You've done your duty, Uncle. May the Gods bless your soul." He knew he was gone, but somehow, a part of him expected a response. He stood, motionless, alone in the dim light of a torch. "So much has been taken, Uncle. My world is falling around me, yet I am powerless. It -It's not fair!" He roared, slamming his fists on the stone table.

His shoulders hunched over, and he gave in to rest on the support of the table. He was angry, angry because he was nothing, powerless. Angry because he wasn't strong enough. He wasn't strong enough to stop this from happening. Angry because he was too afraid to be at his wife's side. Hot tears swelled in his eyes. He ground his teeth, fighting himself.

"I can't lose her, Uncle. I cant -I can't lose them. They are my dream, I will not allow it to be taken from me." He spat, heavy streams rolling down his face. "Why -why is it such a curse? To love? My heart can not bear it. Why is love so endearing, so yearning? It will tear apart just as surely as it will mend. Is our race all the wiser? Was I a fool, Uncle? Is it better to feel stone, or is happiness worth it's weight in pain?" His hands gripped the edge of the stone. He thought of how much his long life had changed in only a few months, how happy and tragic it all seemed. He thought of the pain in his heart, the fear that crippled him so.

Then, he thought of her smile. Of the way her eyes fluttered whenever she looked at him, and the grin he would give that was made especially for her. He thought of the way their bodies fit so perfectly, and the way their laughs blended into a graceful melody.

His breathing had slowed, and the tears had ceased. He was staring so intently at the grey stone of the table, but noticed not.

He thought of the feel of her skin, the way it swelled with their love. He wondered whose eyes their children would have, and the color of their hair.

He turned his gaze to his uncle, a stone face which held such riotous energy not so long ago. His mind relaxed, and it was quiet again.

"The world will not forget your sacrifice. You will be remembered." He said, taking the limp hand in his own. "In your name, I will make sure it is worth such a price." And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Sarah was hard at work screaming her head off. If she had the energy, she would've been kicking and flailing at anything within her reach.<p>

"YOU PEOPLE ARE MAGIC! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU DON'T HAVE SOME KIND OF FUCKING EPIDURAL?" She shrieked. She couldn't comprehend how much pain she was in, it was excruciating. "Where- where's Jareth?" She asked, that last yell took most of her energy. She threw her head back into a pillow. She couldn't take it, she needed him with her. Tears started to roll down her face as she tried to concentrate.

"Shh, shh. Just breathe, my lady." Mage said, blotting her face with a damp cloth. "I'm sure he's right outside, the head midwife told him to leave." She tried to console her. Sarah struggled to respond.

"I need him- I-" She couldn't finish, drawing short of breath. She closed her eyes, and opened her mouth wider, searching for air. She felt a hot breath along her ear.

"I told you once before, if you asked, I would never leave your side." Jareth hummed. He'd knelt beside the bed, taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers and squeezing them tight. She strained to keep her eyes open, and even more to smile.

"You made it." She whispered. He pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a loving kiss, knowing she was referring to more than the present moment. Mage took a step to the side, warding off any distressing nurses from interupting.

"Just barely." He responded. She looked at him, more weak than she'd ever been.

"I don't know if I can do this." She said. He leaned in, pushing his forehead to hers.

"You can. Your will is strong. I will be here, never to leave your side." She gave a weak smile.

"I bet you wouldn't be so charming if you were in my position." She said, turning her head to face the ceiling.

He sat back and laughed, his eyes never leaving her face. _Though it is Love, that mends and tears, it is you that will heal its scars._..

"I love you." He said, nuzzling her neck.

"I...love you...too." She muttered.

He gave a small smile, which soon turned to a cringe of pain when she clamped her grip around his hand.

Her contractions were growing more frequent. She let out a scream, digging her nails into Jareth's hand with more strength than he thought possible. The midwives soon gathered around her, each taking their position. The old woman from before turned to Jareth.

"You want to be here? Then that's your job." She said, giving an implying eye to his now broken hand. Her attention then darted from Jareth to Sarah. "Alright, it's time."


	15. A Start To Forever

Chapter 15, A Start To Forever

Sarah opened her eyes, and looked around the room. She thought for a moment, before it all came back to her. She was about to move, but thought otherwise. She looked up and saw Jareth, standing with his back to her. He turned slightly, he was holding something. As her eyes focused, she saw faint tuffs of dark black hair peeking from around his arm. She relaxed into the sheets, the pain in her lower half wasn't as bad as she was anticipating.

After a minute or two, she began to grow impatient.

"Will I ever get to see them? Or are you going to steal them away from me too?" Sarah asked, a sense of peace had washed over her, finally, and a gentle smile graced her lips.

Jareth stood by the balcony, softly cooing at the tiny puff of hair cradled in his arms.

"I just might." He replied, a large smile spreading across his face, though never turning from the sight before him. Little green gems stared at him in wonderment, followed by the most innocent smile. Jareth gave a low laugh, bringing an ungloved finger to trail along the side of the babes face.

Sarah was quiet, and watched with a warm heart. After everything, they were finally together, it was finally over, at peace. The Goblins and doctors had left some time ago. They were alone now, though it was no longer just the two of them.

"Well, seeing how occupied you are, may I see our daughter?" She asked.

"She's asleep, but perhaps we can compromise." He said, glancing to the bassinet next to the bed.

He stepped towards the bed, and gently laid his son in his Queen's arms. He knelt down beside the bed, beaming at them both. Sarah took the child, kissing the top of his nose.

"He's beautiful, Jareth." She said, just over a whisper.

"Just like his mother." He responded, his voice radiating love.

"Or his father." Sarah retorted with a smile. She watched as the tiny babe drew its eyes together, giving a shallow sigh as he drifted off to sleep. They were both lost in the moment. After a while, she turned to him. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked. "I remember thinking I may have crushed every bone in your arm, and cries...blonde and black...and then..." She trailed off.

"A day or two." He whispered. She stopped herself from gasping.

"What?" She whispered. "I've been sleeping for two days? What happened? I don't remember anything." She quietly exclaimed. Jareth gave a quiet laugh.

"Well, as you are aware, you gave birth to two healthy, beautiful children. The midwives cleaned them and inspected them, while I tended you. I knew how exhausted you were, and I could feel you weren't slipping away, so I let you rest. The nurses came back with two screaming babes, and placed them in your arms. You managed to look down at them, and smile. Such a beautiful smile. It wasn't long after that, that you fell asleep. The doctors said you would be fine, but not to disturb you. So, I've been waiting, and getting to know the two wonderful gifts you've given me." He said, his mouth curling in a boyish smirk.

Sarah leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she smiled. It was perfect, everything was perfect, they were a family. And then something came back. Her eyes shot open, and she looked to Jareth in a panic.

"What happened to Byron." She said, with pleading eyes. Jareth's smile faltered, but not entirely.

"He has moved on, love. He died in service of his Queen. It was the most honorable of departures. He will be blessed." He said, remembering his own reconcilement.

Sarah fought back painful tears. It was her fault that Byron was gone.

"He was so close...I saw it in his eyes, the victory. I saw it disappear, like someone blowing out a candle." She said, recalling those last moments. She looked down to the sleeping form enfolded in her arms.

"I believe his sacrifice was worth it, don't you?" He said, looking deep into Sarah's eyes.

A tear slid down Sarah's cheek as she stared at the babe. She gave a sad smile, and a forced nod in response. Immediately, Jareth wrapped a hand around the back of her head, pulling her face to his. Their foreheads pressed together, as each acknowledged the other's pain.

"I thought I was going to lose you, Sarah. And when I knew you were safe, I thought I was going to lose them. And even still, I thought I may lose you still. If it wasn't for Byron, I would have died a slow and unrelenting death. He loved you Sarah, enough to give his life for you. He should be remembered with laughter and smiles, not silence and tears." His eyes were closed, relishing the warmth of her skin against his, a feeling he thought he may never feel again.

Sarah smiled, turning her tears into a light laugh. They were distracted when they heard soft cries from over Jareth's shoulder. He planted a hard kiss on Sarah's forehead, rising from the floor.

"Someone's up." He said, turning towards the basinet.

Sarah watched with eager eyes as he approached the bed once again, this time with a mound of light blonde hair peeking over the folds of a soft blanket. She adjusted herself on the bed, as he lowered the second bundle into her other arm. Sarah examined the little girl staring up at her. She had piercing blue eyes, and hair so fine it looked as though it were made of the softest feather. Sarah's eyes actually drew back, before looking up to Jareth, who was simply watching in silence.

"She's going to be striking. I hope you're prepared. They both are actually. I have a feeling they're going to be a handful. We got some genes I guess." She laughed, causing the baby to smile in return. Jareth gave a soft huff.

"If they have any part of you in them, they will be." He joked, stroking the light tuff of hair. The babe turned its head, and stared at Jareth, and he returned a loving smile.

"Have you named them?" Sarah asked. She was a little cautious, they hadn't discussed names, and she knew that it usually fell to the King to name children, so she waited.

"I was waiting until you woke up." He said, never tearing his smile from their daughter.

"I know what I want to name her." Sarah said, waiting for his response. Jareth looked up, but Sarah was looking down.

"And what is that, precious?" He asked, curious as to what she had thought of.

"Aria." She whispered. "After the lake...After the cottage where I fell in love with you." She said, bringing her gaze to his. "What do you think?" She asked, a bit warily. He brought a hand to cup her face, giving her a slow kiss.

"I think it's perfect." He said. Then, they both turned their gaze to the little boy, now fast asleep.

"Any ideas for this little Romeo?" Sarah asked. Jareth didn't catch onto her reference, but let it be.

"I had an idea, but I wanted to consult you first." He said, almost hesitantly. She looked up at him.

"Alright." She said, waiting.

"I made a promise..." He started, "that he would be remembered, that he would be honored...that it would be worth it in the end." He stared at the little boy, curled into his mother. Sarah watched the blank expression on Jareth's face, and frowned. He'd stopped talking, lost in his thoughts. She waited for him to look up at her.

"And so he will be. I think it's a wonderful idea." She said, giving him a smile. "You're an honorable man, Jareth. Didn't you just say he should be remembered with smiles and laughter? Stop looking so glum." She teased, trying to lighten the mood. He gave a quick smirk, and glanced down to his new beloveds, taking his own advice.

He sat for a moment, before crawling in on the other side of the bed. He and Sarah lay on their sides, staring down at the two sleeping forms between them.

"You know, this is probably the most quiet we're going to get for a long time." Sarah said, after a while. Jareth laughed.

"Yes, and I bet this is as close to 'alone' time as we're going to get as well." He kidded, and they both laughed.

"I love you, Jareth." She whispered, bringing her hand to trace the line of his face. He laid his hand over hers, and squeezed.

"And I you, my precious star." He answered.

It was silent for a long time before either of them spoke again.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked. She wasn't sure if he'd fallen asleep or not.

"Yes?" He asked with closed eyes.

"Do we have to go to the party I'm sure your father is already planning?" She asked, half sincere. Jareth chuckled.

"As soon as you are able." He said. She gave a pouting face. "Oh, don't do that. I wouldn't allow myself to miss the opportunity to celebrate everything you have given me. I haven't exactly had the chance to show it yet, but you've made me happier now than I could ever be. For once, I fully intend to let everyone know." He smiled with the thought. Sarah gave a light grin of defeat. Then, it fell quiet again.

"I can't believe how much has happened so fast." Sarah said, breaking the silence. Jareth's eyes locked onto hers.

"And to think, we still have forever." He said. She looked up at him with a smile. It was sweet and genuine. It reminded him of the night on the balcony at the Goblin Ball, a night that now seemed so far away.

"That's not long at all." Her eyes sparkled, and his smile beamed.

* * *

><p>AN- This is the end to "The Love That Mends And Tears" I hope you all enjoyed it. I love Labyrinth, and have tried to do my best in honoring the wonderful imagination that it inspires. This was my second story ever, so please, let me know how I did. Thank you for reading, and please, stay tuned for the epilogue ;D

-FGBX


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue,

Sarah was lounging in the gardens. It was a bright spring morning, and the sun had just warmed the land. She listened to the chirping of birds, and faint laughter in the distance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, drawing in the crisp fresh air.

She was startled to find Jareth kneeling beside her once she opened her eyes. She went to say something, but the second she opened her mouth, it was captured by his. He clutched the side of her face, pushing her to the ground. Their tongues danced in a frantic frenzy. It was only broken once she started to giggle.

"And just what is it you find so amusing, pet?" He asked, giving her a seductive snarl. She gave him a mischievous smile, suggestively arching her back before she spoke.

"In a hurry are we?" She asked. His eyes narrowed on her.

"I have all the time I need." He said, taking her lips once again. He lowered himself to her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his arms went around her back, holding her to him.

Sarah gasped when Jareth suddenly toppled forward.

"You're not supposed to attack Mommy! She's the Queen!" Came a high pitch yelp.

Jareth caught himself just in time not to crush Sarah. He snarled to the dirt, while Sarah started giggling again. He turned his head to see a very unhappy looking little boy, with rich dark hair and striking green eyes, clung to his shoulders.

"And you're not supposed to attack Daddy, he's the King." Sarah teased, giving Jareth a joking eye.

He gave a huff, and stood, with the child still clung to his back.

"I am the great Lord Byron! And I will protect my Queen from all evildoers!" Young Byron bellowed, squeezing his grip around his fathers neck. Jareth was forced to laugh, as he spun around in a circle, whirling his son through the air.

Once they were both fairly dizzy, he set the boy down.

"And what, are you, doing." Jareth annunciated. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding?" He asked the little Knight. Byron stood firm, returning the same stare as Jareth.

"Aren't you supposed to be counting? I knew there was a reason why you wanted to count. Kissing girls is against the rules!" Byron lectured. Jareth tried to remain serious, but failed. With Sarah laughing furiously in the background, Jareth knelt down with an amused smile. Byron returned an annoyed scowl.

"Forgive me, great knight. I shall abide by the rules from here on out.." Jareth said, with a hand over his heart. He couldn't get over how much spirit his son had. It reminded him of himself in so many ways. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Allow me to bid thy lady farewell?" He asked. Byron gave him a mistrusting glare, but nodded in compliance.

Sarah smiled in utter amusement as Jareth approached her. She reached out her hand for him to take, and he gave it a supple kiss.

"Until time permits, my lady." He said, with a most conniving sneer. Sarah's face would've grown hot if she didn't see her son taping his foot from over his shoulder.

Jareth stood, and turned to his son, giving him an ushering gesture.

"Go on." He said. Byron's scowl immediately turned into a wide smile as he took off into the garden. Jareth turned and gave Sarah a wink, before he too disappeared.

It wasn't long until she heard the echo of a scream from within the garden. She shook her head to herself. _Looks like he found Aria._ She laughed.

No sooner, did Jareth reappear with a feisty blonde haired girl under his arm.

"You cheated Daddy! I wasn't ready yet!" She yelled. Jareth laughed, flipping her over his shoulder as he set her down next to the tree under which Sarah was residing.

"Why is everyone accusing me of foul play today?" He asked rhetorically. Both he and Sarah watched as their darling princess slumped against the tree, crossing her arms as she pouted. He knelt down, and put a hand up as if to whisper something to her. "My fair princess, look, I have something for you." He said.

"What?" She asked, searching his eyes. He reached into his jacket, and pulled out a lavender colored rose.

"For the most beautiful princess in all the land." He said. She smiled and plucked it from his hand.

"Thank you, Daddy." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her, glancing over to Sarah as he stood once again.

"Well, off to find your mother's fearless protector. I'm sure he's off in a tree, waiting with a bow and arrow by now." He said, sarcastically. Sarah laughed, watching him go up in a puff of smoke.

She looked over to Aria, and ushered for her to join her.

"That's a pretty flower." Sarah said, moving her arms to allow her daughter to huddle underneath them.

"Yea, did he give you one?" She asked, looking up to her mother. Sarah smirked, lifting her hand to display the rose that lay behind her. It was full bloom, where as Aria's was still opening up, and it was yellow.

* * *

><p>The day pressed on in a similar fashion, Jareth would steal a minute or two with Sarah, only to be interrupted by two tiny Fae. Sarah could only laugh and wave, while Jareth scowled. He loved his children with all his heart, but he was desperately seeking alone time with Sarah. What was once so fruitful, was considered a rare commodity these days. Sarah felt sympathy for her dear husband, he was feeling the brunt of it after all. Aria was one-hundred percent a daddy's girl, glued to his side no matter what. And, it was all too obvious of the way she had the fearsome Goblin King wrapped around her little finger. And, although there was no question that Byron was one hell of a mamma's boy, he usually showed it through his persistent instigations with Jareth. He was a fighter, and sparked a passion that drew Jareth like a moth to a flame. Inevitably, they fed off each other. Not to say that Sarah was left out of this little love triangle, it was just that lately Sarah had been feeling a little...off, and wasn't up for all the energy of two Fae children.<p>

* * *

><p>Sarah had just entered her and Jareth's chambers. It was about a quarter past five, and she needed to prepare for dinner. She turned to shut the door behind her, and was thrown back against it once she turned back around.<p>

"You scared me." She said, her back pressing against the door under the weight of Jareth's chest.

He ran his hands over the curves of Sarah's body, kissing along her shoulder. She shuttered, it'd been a while since they'd fully enjoyed each others company, the slightest tingle of his breath against her skin was enough to do her in.

"I've managed to keep them occupied, for the time being." He whispered into her ear, gently licking the sensitive lobe. "A find the mere sight of you a tease. Each time I get closer, our little miracles seem to tear me away, as if on cue." She heard the sharp click of the door lock. Dark desire hazed both their eyes. "While they are a joy, I find myself in need of some ...Other kind of entertainment." He purred, kissing along her jaw and down her neck.

Without hesitation, his hands reached for the back of her thighs, lifting her from the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he pushed her even further against the door. Her chest rose and fell within her gown, and Jareth made sure to nip and kiss his way well into her bosom. His hands had fully encompassed the roundness of her ass, as he began to move his body against hers.

And then, there was a knock at the door.

They stopped, each glaring at the door. They didn't move, and kept as quiet as possible.

"Maybe if we're quiet, they'll go away." Sarah whispered. Jareth grinned, nipping the side of her neck.

Then, the knock came again. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"What?" He spat.

"Sire, I'm sorry to intrude-" Mage started to say, before Jareth cut her off.

"Then don't." He stated, returning his lips to his bride.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry, but it is of importance. You have a visitor." She said with caution. Sarah rolled her head back against the door with a thump.

"Who is it?" He demanded, not yet ready to give up his conquest of Sarah.

"Your father." She said. Jareth let out a frustrated sigh, as he set Sarah firmly on her feet. He gave a disgruntled sigh, turning his stare from the floor to her.

"I will have you, one of these days." He said, as if lecturing her.

He made to reach for the handle, but she cut him off, bringing her face close to his and running a hand along his inner thigh.

"It's kind of fun, isn't it? Like agonizing foreplay." She said, curling her tongue around his teeth. He gave in for a moment, lost in her seduction, before forcing his libido away from the rest of his brain once again.

"No. It's not." He stated, turning the handle on the door.

* * *

><p>Sarah and Jareth entered the throne room to find their rambunctious children hanging from the arm of the High King of the Underground.<p>

"Mommy, Daddy, look! Grandpa's here!" They hollered in unison, swinging from his arm as if it were a tree.

Jareth approached his father, and was noticeably anxious about it.

"Hello father." He said. "Byron, Aria, you will show manners befitting a prince and princess." He said, peering down at the energetic duo. They immediately jumped down, and took their places by their fathers side, standing upright and quiet. Oetheron gave a chuckle.

"Oh, Jareth, lighten up. There is no need for such formality." He said.

"It is always the time to practice ones etiquette." Jareth retorted. Oetheron sensed his son was not happy at the moment, and could only wonder as to why.

"Well, let's just hope they are more respectful than you were as a child." He said, giving his grandchildren a playful wink. Sarah stood to the side, holding each of their hands. Oetheron then turned his gaze to Sarah. "My dear daughter, you are looking ever so radiant." And he gave a low bow. Sarah smiled.

"It's good to see you. Are you here for business or pleasure?" She asked, wrapping an arm around Byron, who snuggled into her gown.

"Business, actually. Though, nothing too serious. Son, I must discuss with you the new treaty between the Troll kingdom. With Serena, and the rest of the conspirators gone, we can finally move on from this dark chapter." He said, glancing down to Byron. He couldn't believe how much the little lad resembled his baby brother, and how much of a warrior he was already proving to be.

"I am already past it, father. This won't take long." He said, turning to Sarah. "I'll see you tonight, if nothing else." He said, taking her hand to give it a gentle kiss. He watched Byron's reaction from the corner of his eye. The boy really did think girls had cooties. He then knelt down to his lovely children. "Please behave, and try not to wear your mother out. You know she hasn't been feeling well as of late." He said, with an implying eye. They shook their heads in unison, but said nothing. He turned back to his father, and gestured for them to leave. "Come, we will go to my study." And then they were gone.

* * *

><p>After Sarah and the children finished dinner, they'd retired to the west wing, or the children's chambers. Sarah sat on the floor, brushing Aria's long blonde hair, while Byron played with a bunch of soldier and Goblin figurines. After a while, Byron spoke up.<p>

"Mom, why is Dad and Grandpa making a treaty for the Trolls?" He asked, out of the blue. Sarah looked over, a bit taken back by her sons comprehension.

"Because the trolls did something very bad a long time ago." She said, continuing to brush her daughters hair.

"What did they do?" He asked, so innocently. She paused, not sure if they were ready.

"They tried to hurt Daddy and me. They hurt a lot of people along the way." She said.

"Like Uncle Byron?" He asked. Sarah whipped her head around.

"How do you know about him?" She asked, trying not to sound startled.

"I heard Daddy and Grandpa talking about him one time. Is that where I got my name?" He asked, looking up from his toys. Sarah sat, amazed. She couldn't believe they were only three. Apparently Fae developed faster than humans.

"Yes. Your Uncle Byron was a great warrior. He was protecting me from the bad guys." She trailed off.

"But he didn't make it?" He asked.

"No, he didn't. You were named after him, because if it wasn't for him, me and Daddy might not have made it." She said, glancing towards the floor.

"I'm gonna be a great warrior too, just like him. That way, I can protect you too." He said, turning his attention back to the little statues. Sarah stared at her son with a proud love. He was so much like his uncle, he truly kept his memory alive and happy, just as Jareth had promised.

"Mom, where'd I get my name?" Aria chimed in. Sarah shook her head a bit.

"After the lake. Remember the time we all went fishing? And we stayed in the cottage?" She glanced down at her blue eyed beauty, who glanced back up.

"Yea! That was fun, and really pretty." She beamed.

"I caught I huge fish!" Byron interjected.

The three enjoyed each others company for some time. Sarah marveled at how innocent, yet understanding her young prince and princess were. It wasn't until she saw the sun start to sink beyond the horizon that she noticed what time it was.

"Oh, wow. Hey guys, you know what time it is. Go wash up for bed." She said, rising from her seat on the floor. They hunched over in unison.

"Awwww." They drawled. Sarah tisked.

"Don't awww me, you know the drill." She said.

Slowly, but surely, they dragged themselves into the bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeth. Once they reentered, she helped them dress and tucked them into bed. She gave them each a kiss, and tickled their sides until their frowns disappeared.

"Good night, my loves." She said.

"Goodnight." They said, waiting for her to turn off the light.

* * *

><p>Once again, Sarah found herself entering her and Jareth's chambers. The room was empty, with nothing but the sound of the crackling fire. She walked over towards the armoire, replacing her gown with a simple night dress. She dressed slowly, secretly hoping Jareth might just so happen to appear. She gave a sigh when she realized he wouldn't.<p>

She took a seat on the couch beside the fire, silently staring at the dancing flames. She'd been waiting in anticipation all day, waiting for the sun to go down. They'd been so busy lately, with both of them tending the children, and Jareth with his usual obligations, the two found themselves completely exhausted by the time they actually found themselves alone with each other. A slow wave of disappointment flushed over her, she didn't desire another night without his touch.

A bit lost in her daydreams, she almost didn't notice the dancing light out of the corner of her eye. A reflection? Something on the table. She turned her head slightly, focusing on the object in question. A pair of leather boots were propped up on the table, the light of the fire dancing over the sleek material. She sat up a bit, and turned further.

Jareth was sitting silently on the other end of the couch, absently twiddling his thumbs.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Not too long. Things with my father took...longer than expected." He turned his gaze to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked. She rolled onto her back, propping her legs over his lap.

"Not good." She said, staring into his eyes. He cocked an eyebrow.

"No?" He asked. She gave him a devilish glare. His eyes darkened. "Tell me, pet, what ails you?" He asked, with a conniving sneer, leaning towards her .

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right." She said, oh so innocently. He looked down, and ran his hand along her ankle and up her calf.

"Here?" He asked.

"No." She said. His hand continued under the folds of her dress, resting on the inner part of her thigh.

"How about here?" He asked again. She shook her head no. He leaned over further, grasping at her other thigh with his free hand. His fingers inched up her leg, feeling the heat already radiating from her core. His trailed his fingertips over more sensitive areas. His eyes were glued to her, reveling in the way she twitched. "I think I'm getting warmer." He purred, and she spread her legs a little further. He leaned in yet again, now hovering over her. He brought his head down, to capture her lips in a sumptuous kiss. His lips held hers, as he teased his fingers over her sensitive folds, slipping in one and then another. She jerked from the sharp sensation burning through her. Her back arched with each thrust of his hand. "I think I've found it." He whispered into her ear.

"Yes..." She whispered back. He gave her gentle kisses along her jaw.

"I think I have a way to fix this." He purred into her neck. She turned her head away, allowing him further access.

She thought she saw something. _Did the door just move?_ She wondered, focusing her eyes against the dimly lit room. Her eyes widened, and she practically kicked Jareth into the fireplace. Jareth was shocked to say the least, trying to figure out why Sarah had just attacked him, and why she was fumbling like a madwoman, and why her face was beat red. Sarah glared up at him.

"We have a visitor." She whispered eyeing the door behind them.

Jareth looked past his Sarah, and the couch, to the door. Little fingers, and a wide eyes curled around it. Sarah was still straightening herself up.

"Honey, didn't I already tuck you in?" Sarah asked, about to jump from the couch. The figure in the doorway hesitated, Jareth gave a sigh.

"Daddy didn't say goodnight." Came a timid little voice. Jareth gave a soft smile, crossing the room to scoop up his darling little princess. He held her in his arms, and gave her a hard kiss on the forehead.

"As my lady bids." He said to his little Aria, who smiled back at him. "But this time I'll make sure you are tucked in so tight you will be unable to escape." He teased, and she stuck her tongue out at him. He turned and gave Sarah a farewell smirk, before disappearing into the hall.

Sarah tried to count how many time they'd been interrupted that day.

* * *

><p>Jareth carried his little Aria all the way back to the children's chambers. Byron was well asleep, so he was careful not to disturb him. He tucked her in, good and tight -true to his word.<p>

"I can't move, Daddy." She squirmed. Jareth brushed the golden locks of hair from her face.

"I told you, no escaping this time." He gave her an implying eye. She got the hint, and settled down. He smirked at her defeat. "Goodnight, my precious." He said, leaning to give her a kiss.

"That's what you call Mommy." She interjected. He cracked a smile.

"Yes, you are both my precious." He said. She put her little arms around his neck and squeezed. he returned her embrace, but with far less force.

"Goodnight, Daddy." She said. He gave a low chuckle, kissing the top of her nose.

"Sleep well, princess." He went up in a puff of sparkles, glittering in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Sarah had counted all the way to her toes by the time Jareth returned. She watched as he leaned against the door. He rolled his head towards her giving a look of exhausted victory.<p>

"So much spirit, I blame you." He said, his mouth curling on one end. She gave him an eye, turning her body to face him.

"Is the fearsome Goblin King complaining?" She teased.

"No." He said, very matter-of-factly, making his way towards her. He reached for her hand, and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other clasped her hand as if to embark on a dance. "As I say it now, there will be no more interruptions." He spoke, low and menacingly.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still counting in the back of her head. He pulled her to him, causing her to gasp from the sudden movement.

"I locked their door." He said, with cynical charm. "And ours." He added, running both his hands up the length of her waist, stopping just under her bosom. She gave him a seductive stare, before he lifted her from the floor, spinning her around, and thrusting them both into the wall with a hard thud.

She let out another gasp, her legs clinging around his waist on instinct. He bit his way up her neck, the rough pain mixed with pleasure made her blood boil.

"I don't care if I have to put bars and chains on every door and window, and hide you in an Oubliette, I will have you." He snarled, most seductively.

She felt his hands wrap around the back of her thighs, squeezing at her tender flesh. Sarah grabbed either side of his face, and devoured his lips in a primal kiss. He thrust his pelvis against hers, eliminating any remaining space between them. Her hands moved down to his chest, pushing and pulling at the fabric of his shirt.

Jareth's hands trailed over the curve of her ass and up her waist, bringing her nightgown with it. She tightened her grip around his hips, and lifted her arms in the air as he pulled the fabric from her body.

In a flash, he whirled them around, collapsing onto the bed. His hands roamed over her flesh in a starved frenzy, pushing her further and further up the bed. She'd finally gotten ahold of his shirt, freeing it from his straining pants, and practically ripping it over his head. Wasting no time, she ripped open the confines of his pants, now bulging with desire. His fingers pinched at her taunt nipples, as his lips left a trail of kisses down her neck.

She arched into him, giving a low moan as his tongue flicked over the rosy bud. His hands curled around her breasts, relishing his own arousal from her own. His head made its way back to hers, and their lips locked into another hungry kiss. He moved his body against hers, pressing his girth against her center, letting the heat from her core harden him further. Sarah noticed his pants were no longer an issue.

His arms had engulfed every part of her, and she was dripping with anticipation.

"Jareth...please." She said, almost short of breath, her mouth drawn agape. His tongue curled around her teeth, as he focused on the rhythmic pressure he was applying. She gave soft gasps of longing, and he felt himself throb.

"It's kind of fun isn't it? Like agonizing foreplay." He sneered, teasing her entrance with his own burning desire. He felt her wetness against him, lubricating him as he dipped the head in and out.

"No...it's not." She said, completely exasperated. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her right then, but she knew he wouldn't. It was euphoric torture.

He stared down at her, his hand swirling a path down her body, teasing her nipples and making her hair stand on edge. She grew more and more tense as he neared her naval, and ever more when he continued lower. He ran a finger lightly over her center, making sure to hit it in just the right spot. She started to moan, and his finger was joined by another. Slowly, but surely, his hand came closer and closer to her entrance, which was practically begging for release- or fulfillment. He let the moisture dripping from her core coat his fingers, before thrusting them into her.

She felt a sharp sensation in her abdomen, and would have jumped from the shock of it, if Jareth weren't holding her to the bed.

Staring into his eyes, she ran a hand down his chest, pinching at his own nipples, before making her way down his front to grasp his burgeoning manhood. He gave a momentary flinch of pleasure once her hand surrounded him. Her eyes glistened as she took in just how long and hard he was.

"I don't think you really want to tease me, do you?" She asked, playfully. His mouth drew open with hers, almost distracted by the way she moved her hand around him.

"No..." He said, lost in her eyes.

She didn't have time to respond, because in an instant, Jareth grabbed her by the shoulder and flipped her over, pressing his chest against her back making her unable to move. His hand pulled her hair to one side, freeing her neck for his lips, while simultaneously thrusting himself inside her.

She let out a loud moan, clenching the sheets between her fingers. His second thrust was harder than the first, and he grabbed her hands, holding them to the bed above her head. She was completely incapacitated, and at his will.

He arched his hips, moving faster and faster. She had no choice but to just take it. She fought to free herself, the desire to ravish him with her own hands burning in her core. While one hand held her wrists, the other reached under, latching onto one of her breasts. She curled her head into the blankets, closing her eyes as she gave into him.

They were both moaning and panting furiously. Jareth had released her hands, bringing his arms to encircle her in a kind of embrace, as he kissed and licked at her ear.

"Jareth, yes please...don't stop." She moaned. He bit and growled at the tender flesh of her neck in response.

He felt her grow hotter, and slowed his pace, making sure every thrust was hitched at the perfect angle. Sarah twitched, he knew precisely how to work her body. She felt a sharp sensation at each thrust, and felt the building pressure from down low.

"Omygod...Jareth, I'm so close." She whispered in ecstasy. Jareth gave a low moan as he brought his hand down to clasp around her hip, pulling her into his thrust.

"You'll be my undoing." He said into her shoulder.

She couldn't stand it, the way his voice was lain so thick with erotic pleasure. She arched into him, focusing on her own release. Her fists tightened around the sheets, and Jareth brought his free hand to entwine it in hers.

They were both on the edge, about to boil over. Sarah was on fire, her walls constricting around him with each thrust. The feeling was astounding. He gave a final few hard thrusts, unable to prolong himself any further. He gave an exasperated moan as he spilled all of his pent up tension inside her.

The way he hooked his hips just then, completely overtook her. She gave a loud scream of ecstasy as she exploded around him.

They were both completely out of breath, both feeling a long needed release, but still they kept going.

In one movement, he rolled her on her back, taking her face in both his hands and seizing her lips as he continued thrusting himself inside her. She threw her arms around his neck, holding him to her, her fingers getting lost in the wild mane of his hair. She was still dripping wet, and he was just as hard.

Her hands moved to encompass his arms, slightly clawing at his pale flesh. They lost themselves in the loving embrace, losing any track of time, and feeling nothing but one another. They hadn't noticed, but after a while, things had slowed.

The two had reverted, to a slow kiss, and they moved in a low rhythm with one another. Jareth's hand was firmly entwined in her hair, and her fingers grazed along the contours of his back. Aside from their breathing, it was quiet. It was only when she tensed slightly, releasing a light gasp against his lips that he felt her orgasm.

He continued to kiss her, until they moved at a snails pace. He moaned softly, and returned the same soft gasp, closing his eyes as he gave himself to her, yet again.

They stayed that way for a long while, neither wanting to remove the other, just kissing over and over. Finally, he pulled himself from her, and gazed upon her face with heartfelt eyes, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"I love you, Sarah mine." He whispered. Her eyes sparkled into his.

"And I love you." She whispered back. He gave her a light kiss, and pulled her to his side as he lay on the bed.

They lay motionless, with nothing but the dimming light of the fire. Jareth's eyes were closed, but Sarah's were wide open, lost in a daze over the dancing flames.

"Jareth?" She said, after a long while.

"Yes?" He replied, heavy contentment lain thick in his voice.

"I'm not feeling very well." She said. He peered down at her.

"Already? Give me a few minutes." He laughed.

"No, that's not what I mean." she said, with a little caution.

"Then what do you mean, precious?" He asked, glancing down, but unable to discern her face.

She nuzzled into the nook of his arm, resting a hand over his chest.

"Court is receiving new members." She said, rather flatly. Jareth sat up, confused.

"Sarah, what are you talking about?" He asked, turning her face to his. She looked away, trying to hide her smile. He didn't notice the way her hands laid over her stomach.

"We're going to have to expand the west wing." She said, not ready to look up at him. His eyes scanned her face intently, raising an eyebrow at her statement.

"And why would we need to do that?" He asked slowly. Her eyes darted down to her lap, and Jareth's followed, before looking up to him with a smile.

"Because..." She hesitated. "we're going to have another prince or princess." She said, waiting for his reaction.

It was silent a moment. He just stared at her, with an almost unbelieving expression on his face. She waited, trying not to let the moment grow awkward.

"Sarah...I-" He cut himself off, eyes wide and mouth agape. Her eyes darted, and she started fidgeting with the blanket. She gave him a wary smile. "I couldn't have dreamt of anything so perfect." He said, pulling her to him, and wrapping his arms around her in a full but gentle embrace. "Thank you, my morning star, my yellow diamond. I am the one with magic, yet it is you who has given me my dreams, time and time again. I love you, my Sarah." He said, holding her tight.

She felt a warm grin spread across her face, and returned his embrace.

"It is my dream to make you happy, Jareth. I love you." She said in the darkness.

"As the world falls down." He whispered, losing himself to the feel of her hair against his face, and her skin against his. He closed his eyes, holding onto nothing but the warmth of her body, and the heat that radiated with their love, love that was about to begin anew.

Their hearts beat as one, and he smiled with the realization that there were now three.

"Think you're up for the challenge? It's going to be difficult, having more little Fae's running around the castle" Sarah asked. Jareth gave a small huff.

"As long as you stand by my side, I would have it no other way." He smiled, and pulled her into the sheets.

They lost themselves to each other. The moon shone bright, as time stopped for only them. It was just another day, one more night to share, and yet, they still had forever.

* * *

><p>AN- Alright, it's finally done. Personally, I think this was my favorite chapter to write; but feel free to let me know what you think ;D I live for reviews and comments so please, anything is appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you continue to follow along with whatever I go on to write. I'm well into When Life Gives You Lemons, so if you haven't read that one, I highly recommend it ;D Thanks again for reading, until next time!

-FGBX


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

In response to everyone's warning about the impending shutdown of all our wonderful smut, I am announcing my move to Adultfanfiction(dot)net

I am currently in the process of moving all of my stories from this site to that one. However, I will continue to upload all incoming chapters on both sites until the "cleansing" takes place and I am probably kicked off of this one. (which isn't so bad considering I only read stories with smut, and seeing how that will no longer be...)

On a side note, I'm not familiar with the workings of , and I am doing my best to figure it all out. My pen-name is for adultfanfiction is FangamerBowiextreme as well. All stories and chapters are titled the same and listed G-L under Labyrinth, so hopefully you'll find me. I hear groans about the lack of reviews on adultfanfiction as compared to , and I can only hope that the bulk of you will continue to comment and review my story, as they are the reason I bother writing at all.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope to see you (read you) at my new home on Adultfanfic. Cheers. -FGBX


	18. HELP MAKE SOME NOISE

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme


	19. LAST PSA

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** My last Public Service Announcement : Hello all! I can officially confirm my upload to adultfanfiction(dot)net as well as Labyrinth(dot)retrogression(dot)org. **

**For those who have trouble accessing af(dot)net, I recommend the later. My pen-name for these sites is FangamerBowiextreme as well. Just to let you know, I will continue to upload to all three sites until something should happen with ff(dot)net. **

**Also, I've been getting a lot of questions about the petition. All I can say is that I came across it on another members story and thought 'fuck yea I'm in' and reposted it to all of my stories as specified. So, those wishing to sign, I suggest doing what I did and copy the petition and paste it into a document, add your signature and repost it to all your stories. I have no idea about how to present it to the runners of ff(dot)net.**

** Those of you asking about making a blog: I would like to, but I am rather computer-illiterate and have no idea how, so if/when I figure it out I will let you all know. Thanks again for everything, I can't tell you how sad I will be if all these wonderful stories are taken down. You are all marvelous writers, and I appreciate each and every one of your works. **

**Thanks for sticking through with all this craziness, if anything happens to this site I hope to see you elsewhere!**

**-FGBX**


End file.
